Jades Secret
by LilManiac
Summary: Full summary is inside. About a girl named Jade who meets up with the Animorphs, but has her own secret.... COMPLETE AT LAST! ;P
1. My name is Jade

When her dad is offered a job, it's off to America for Jade. She meets Jake and Marco, but these two don't seem......... right, to her. So they have their secrets, doesn't everyone? Even Jade, who holds a secret that could change everything.........

My name is Jade. I can't tell you my last name, or even if my name really is Jade. I could just like the name. And there's no way you're knowing where I live now. I will tell you though, that I used to live in Australia. We moved, along with my brother, when the weather was swelteringly hot. Forty degrees celsius, and plus. And since this was a trial job for my dad, we left my mum and my two little sisters back at home. We moved from absolutely boiling weather to below freezing. And let me tell ya, that wasn't easy. The moment we left the airport, I felt like I had stepped into the ice age.

"It's sooo coold here!" my brother Ryan whined, huddling close to me as we waited for our shuttle to the hotel.

"Look on the bright side kids, we get to see snow now" My dad stepped up beside us, trying to smile. He was fairly tall, to say the least, with brown hair and grey/blue eyes.

My brother and I both had his hair, but I got my mothers green eyes instead. I also got her shortness. Ryan, who was only ten, was up to my shoulders already.

"Yeah right" I muttered, shivering "We could've seen snow in the mountains"

That's when I saw it. A black bird, flapping around in circles a few miles up. What the.........

"Hey look!" So, Ryan noticed it too "What's that bird doing here? I thought they all went north. Or south, or whatever"

"Maybe it got lost" my dad offered, looking up as well.

"Yeah, lost" I looked up at it, hoping for both our sakes that it wasn't.........

"Here comes the shuttle" My dad interrupted, and for a second my attention was drawn away from the circling bird. When my eyes darted up again, it was gone.

_Stupid little........._

Our hotel, thankfully, was warm, and all three of us were pretty pleased with that. Only, my attention kept going back to that bird. I had a funny feeling I knew that bird, and I knew it would be dead meat if it was.

The next week, my dad started his job. It was only a trial period of about a month, maybe more, but he still insisted we go to school. He signed us both up, me for the nearest high school, and Ryan for the closest primary. As I went in the double doors, I caught about half the people looking at me like I was an alien.

_Oh well, to them maybe I am..._I thought as I wandered through the hallways, the strap of my bag over one shoulder, like I usually did. I wasn't about to change for others, especially not now. I had gone through too much to.........

"Ooof !" I was so distracted that I bumped into some guys back. He turned around, and it looked like he wanted to pound me.

"You got a problem?" He snarled.

"No, I don't" I went to walk around him, but he grabbed my arm. So, this guy wanted to fight hey? Well he would regret it when.........

"Chase, hey! What's up?" I turned to see another boy walking up to us. Almost immediately, the other guy let go.

"Well, uh........."

"Sorry about that, I just wasn't looking" I forced a smile, moving around him and continuing on my way down the hall. Right, maybe I did have to be careful. I didn't want to start fights with everyone I met. Not good if dad heard about it.

I got my schedule, found the spare locker they assigned me to, and opened it to shove what I didn't need in it. When I shut it though, I found the second boy next to me. He was tall, cute, and seemed like one of those guys you could turn to for help if you were in trouble. Not like I needed help though.

"Hey, you ok? Sorry about Chase, he's just one of the school bullies" He smiled a little.

"Yeah, well, thanks for that. I guess he likes to pick on the new students huh?"

"Uh-huh. Too bad you had to bump into him on your first day"

"Uh, oh yeah. Don't worry, it's nothing. I'm used to school bullies"

"So, where you from?"

"I just arrived from Australia over a week ago"

"Wow, that's pretty far"

"It's not too bad" There was a short silence before he introduced himself.

"My name's Jake"

"I'm Jade" He shook my hand, and when I shut my locker he walked with me.

"I'm guessing you're still not used to this place yet"

"No, not really. Especially this weather, since we came from over forty degree heat"

"Farenheight?"

"No, celsius"

"Ah" we walked in silence for a little longer before he changed the subject.

"So, what class do you have now?"

"Uhhh........." I looked at the sheet the office had given me "Science, I think" He showed me where my room was, and even at lunch he invited me to join him and his friend Marco. Marco seemed like the complete opposite of his friend. Short, happy-go-lucky guy that I would've probably dated at any other time.

_If only they knew......... _I thought as I watched them debate over this and that, adding me in every now and then. Two girls joined us, I don't remember what their names where, because the most of the time my focus was outside the window, on the black bird that I knew was no black bird.

That afternoon, the Animorphs gang headed to Cassie's barn to talk about the new girl. Tobias and Ax came along, and for they were mostly quiet as they all started talking.

"She's a bit......... strange. But then again she's just moved here from Australia, so it could be taking her a while to get used to the change" Rachel put in as she helped hold down a deer that Cassie was working on, rewrapping the bandage on it's leg.

"No, I think it's more than that. Did you see the look on her face at lunch? She was looking out at that bird like she wanted to kill it" Jake said as he helped the two girls. Marco, as usual, was lying back on a bale of hay, a distant look in his eyes.

"She's so beautiful. Those amazing eyes........." He mused as the three found a way to get the kicking deer back into her cage.

"Well, that bird did look a bit unusual flying around out there by the window for so long" Cassie told them, looking from Tobias to Ax.

"Guys?"

Hey, don't look at me. I like my own body just fine thankyou Tobias retorted, ruffling his feathers.

I am sorry, but I was working on my tail blade fighting He told them, his stalk eyes continuously moving.

"But then what could........."

"And she's got such nice hair........."

"Uh, Marco?" Rachel questioned.

"And not bad skin either........."

"Marco?" Jake waved his hands to try and get his attention.

"I wonder if she'll go out with me........"

Marco, have you considered she might be a Yeerk? Tobias asked him, turning those fierce hawk eyes on him. Immediately, Marco snapped out of his daze.

"Thanks a lot. Actually, no I haven't"

"But what if she's not" Everyone turned to Cassie, who was now wiping her hands on an old cloth.

"Do you know something we don't?" Jake asked, but she shook her head.

"No, it's just a......... feeling" She replied, coming to join their circle.

"Oh here we go, Cassie and her 'feelings'. Just what I need" Marco said gruffly, not looking happy at all.

Well, we can always spy on her for three days Ax offered, and Marco smiled.

"I don't think that's........." Rachel started, but Marco cut her off.

"Hey, great idea! And if she's not, I'll ask her out" He said, and they all groaned.

"Jake?" Rachel looked to him for support, but caught him smiling.

"I think he's right. I mean, what if she's actually a high ranking sub-Visser or something? It could be useful to check her out"

And so, they set up the three days needed for future surveillance.


	2. Secret no more

_My skin was burning! I screamed in agony, grabbing my right arm. _

_Then, I blade coming at me, ready to slice me in two! _

"_Run!" Someone screamed, stopping the blade in mid-air. I ran, but something else came at me! No, it was just Amanda. No need to..._

"_Come on!" She screamed in pure terror, grabbing my arm and tugging me along, making me stumble. She let go, still running. _

"_Ahh!" I slipped on the muddy ground, falling headfirst. I scrabbled up again, ready to run after her, but something grabbed my arm, squeezing so tightly it cut into my skin, making me bleed even more._

"_You're not going anywhere" Said a voice, aiming its deadly weapon at me._

_I screamed as it came down at me..._

... and I bolted up in bed, biting back a scream in real life. I clamped a hand over my mouth, but I couldn't keep back a small whimper. When I realised where I was, I began to take deep breaths to calm myself.

I was in the hotel room, my dad on the double bed and my brother on the hotel's fold-out bed. Both were sound asleep, with my dad even snoring a little. Instinctively, I grabbed my arm, lifting up the sleeve to check my skin. No burn scars, no blood seeping through. Nothing. Then, I shook.

_Oh my god..._I hadn't had the nightmare in over a year. But this, I knew, was more than just a dream. And it used to haunt me, night after night, until...

A small scratching at the window brought me out of my thoughts. I carefully slipped out of bed and tiptoed over the window, pulling back a little on one of the shutters just a little to look out.

_Aha! _

It was the black bird, scratching with its little feet, then flying around in a circle before doing it again. In an instant, he dove, giving me a heart attack before coming back to the window. When he did it again, I finally understood what he meant. I nodded, and the bird disappeared.

Carefully, I slipped on my jeans and a thick baggy sweater over my night shirt, stuck my feet in my sneakers, and grabbed my room key, before quietly slipping out of the room, shutting the door softly behind me.

After that, I rode down the elevator, stepping out into the near-deserted lobby.

A desk clerk saw me, raising his eyebrows a little. Oh, god, my hair must've been a mess!

"What are you doing out here? It's almost three in the morning" he said, curiosity in his voice.

"Umm... just having a look around and outside. I couldn't sleep" I told him, realising at least half of it was true.

"Oh, well... don't stray too far. You don't want your family to worry" he went back to whatever he was doing, and I thanked him before heading out the double doors.

I saw the black bird, which I noticed was a common crow, circling around with what looked like a piece of paper in its mouth. I whistled softly, then tapped my arm with two fingers, before the bird landed on my arm, tapping my shoulder with the paper. I took it, beginning to open it. Immediately, the bird squawked.

"What, not now?" I asked, and he bobbed his head. I folded the paper back up and stuck it in my jeans pocket, finding my fingers were now numb.

"Okay then, why are you here? What's going on?" He turned one beady eye at me, looking guilty.

"I've seen you following me" The bird bowed his head, looking more guilty.

"Not talking huh? Well fine, come back when you've got something to actually say" I told him, and he squawked again.

"She'll have your head if she knows you're here" I added, and he squawked even more. I tapped his beak, smiling, then put all my force into my arm, throwing him up in the air. He squawked, flapped, and took off into the night, before I turned and headed back into the hotel. As I did though, I thought I caught a figure darting into the shadows behind the hotel, but told myself it was nothing and went in, removing the paper from my pocket to read it. It read,

_Can't talk now. Be back in a few weeks. It's **important**_.

"And he couldn't just tell me that, could he" I muttered, folding the paper back up and catching the clerk looking strangely at me. I shrugged, smiled, and went back to the hotel room, knowing I would never sleep now.

-_Break-_

I bet you're wondering by now what my big secret is, and what a black bird is doing following me around.

Well, let me take you back about......... four or five years. Back to when I ten-year old girl decided to go into the woods one day with her best friend and a dark-haired boy from her street. They had seen strange lights and heard something like thunder in the forest and all were curious to know what it was.

They went in, and what they found was certainly wasn't what they were expecting.

A war had been started on Earth involving two races; the Chanaibens and the Terinans. The three got caught in the cross-fire, with blades and claws and any thing else they could throw at each other, and were soon casualties on a violent battlefield.

But, by some miracle, they were found by a boy of one of these races. He was just one of the many numbers cut and bleeding, and dragged the three out of the way, doing all he could to save them. But while he was doing this, his blood mixed with theirs, and something happened that no-one could've expected. They survived, and inherited the powers of that race; the power to change shape.

After that, the two races left, continuing their fight in the sky, and finally, back into outer space in their high-powered ships, leaving one lone alien on our planet. That alien boy......... he was Chanaiben.

Chanaibens look a little like your stereotypical version of an alien. Slim figure, big, dark green eyes, only the head itself is a lot like a small lizards. Where fingers and toes would be, there are claws, four on the hands, three on the feet. The tail is extremely long and thick, and although it looks heavy and sluggish, they can knock you out in a second with that thing. The skin, however, is soft and almost rubbery, and an amazing whitish-blue colour.

The Terinans, however, look like a steroid-pumped version of them. Their skin is thick and a puke brown, and their face is more like a snakes than anything else. It has slit eyes, long (and poisonous) fangs, and a forked tongue that they lick their lips with when they want to scare you. Down their backs, are sharp spikes, and their tail is thin and ends in six spikes that look simular to a Stegosaurus tail. It hard not to be terrified when they're around.

In English, the word Chanaiben is actually translated into 'changeling'. Yep, that's right, we were given the power to be whatever we wanted to be. An animal, a table, even water if we wanted. Have you ever tried being a tree? No? Well, let me just say this; I'm never looking at dogs the same again.

Where was I? Oh yeah. Well, we _thought _he was the only one left. Until, we found another. A female, to be exact. She was older than any of us, and had some sort of communicating device we used to contact others like her.

Ever since then, we've done what we could in the war against the Terinans, who were actually on Earth to mine the planet. And I don't mean, for one thing, I mean they planned to suck us dry. We've mostly stayed on the planet, but there were times when they needed us elsewhere.

At least, until about a year a go. They both finally found a way to make peace, and trade agreements started between them and other races. Since then, we've been able to live our lives pretty peacefully. The female Chanaiben, who we found was named Rtaia, was seriously hurt in our last fight, and had to be taken back to her home. The boy is still here, and his name is Ithiell. Weird names huh? Well, we gave him another since he wanted to pass as a human. We named him Ian.

Robert, the boy that came with us that day, has turned Goth, and me and my best friend Amanda still have problems trying to figure him out. Amanda herself? Well, to me she's an open book, and I guess vice versa. We grew up together, and shared every little secret there was. Even when her and Ian decided they were 'together', I was one of the first ones to know.

A year later, so much has changed. We had almost returned to normal, at least until my dad told us about this trial job. That's when I decided to go with him. I wanted a change, a big one, something that would make me forget what had happened to us, as well as drown out the nightmares of burnt skin and blood-slicked floors and grass.

So far, it had been working to an extent, and I decided to find something else to fill my time. And since dad had given me some spending money, as well as having my own from home (changed into American dollars on the way over), I decided to explore the town around where the hotel was. I bough a map of the area, and took a bus to a place called the 'Gardens'. I looked at all the animals there, amazed even after all this time at how calm the big cats were, how beautiful the giraffes and deer were, as well as how aggressive the black rhinos were. It all helped my mind to escape from the nightmares, even just for a little while.

I went to a mall, bought some warm but light clothes, then headed over to the one place I knew would be good for me; the ice-skating rink. Massive compared to the one near my home, and I remembered how I used to want to be an Olympic ice-skater. I used to dream about winning the gold metal, then being congratulated by everyone I knew and even those I didn't know. Then again, what kid didn't dream about something like that?

I went in, surprised to find myself smiling for once in a long time. I took off my shoes, stuffed them in a rented locker, then replaced them with hired skates. Not my ones, but they'd do.

I made my way out onto the rink, surprised at how few people were actually skating. I caught the attention of a red-haired girl that looked a little older than me.

"Uh, hey, is something going on here soon? Like a hocky match?" I asked politely, and she smiled and shook her head.

"No. It's just too cold for some people to want to ice skate in here" she replied, then waved and headed off. I thanked her, waving back and smiling.

I moved further out into the rink, feeling good about being able to skate again. I started off with the easy circles, picking up speed as I did. Then, I did a back flip, landing backwards and continuing to skate, with a few people clapping as I did.

I bowed a little, then continued to skate faster as I moved along in the circle of people. When it was safe, I did another, tucking my legs in before I landed almost neatly, my foot sliding sideways a little from not having practiced in a long time. I continued for a long time, before I finally gave up and went back to the sidelines, feeling out of breath. There, I saw someone waiting. Two someone's, actually.

The blond girl, who I think was named Rachel, and Marco stood behind the glass near the rink's entrance, clapping as I reached them, sitting on the seats to take my skates off.

"That was amazing" Rachel stated as they sat on either side of me.

"Really? Thanks. I have to admit, it's been a few years since I last practiced" I told her as I tried to catch my breath.

"What's stopped you from practicing?"

"Uhh, mainly the birth of my little sister Phoebe about two years ago, but......... the rest is pretty personal" I admitted, looking out at the rink and wishing I could go back out and skate forever.

"Oh, ok" She didn't push it, and I was glad.

"So, have you had a look around the town?" Marco asked, looking like he'd just come out of a coma.

"Yeah. A little, but from what I have seen, it's all pretty cool. I hope we get to stay, I'd love to be able to explore this place a bit more" I replied as I got up and grabbing the skates I'd rented.

"Well, if you get lost or if you'd like someone to show you around town, just ask and me or Marco would be happy to give you a tour" Rachel offered, smiling and making me realise how much of a teen model she was.

"Oh, thankyou. I'll keep that in mind" I smiled back at her "But for now I have to get back to the hotel room before my dad panics and wonders where I am. I was supposed to be back by four"

I looked at my watch, and realised I only had half an hour to get back.

"Oh jeez! Sorry, but I have to get moving. Thanks again and I'll catch you both at school" I waved goodbye to both of them before running off to return my skates, then grabbing my stuff and bolting down the street to the bus stop.

Yet something still nagged at me. Why were they there in the first place? Was it just a coincidence, or something else?

Too bad I had a habit of being suspicious.


	3. Divine intervention

"Well, what now?" Marco sighed, dropping heavily down on a bale of hay.

"She's not a controller. We've followed her around for the three days, and all she did was go sightseeing on the second day" Rachel said, sounding angry. She had lost a lot of sleep from just following this girl around, and to her she seemed normal.

(I'm surprised you're not jumping for joy Marco) Tobias stated, sitting high in the rafters and preening his feathers.

"Well, I might if I had the energy, but..." Cassie cut Marco off.

"No, there's something else wrong here"

"Like what?" he asked her.

(Like the fact that she talks to birds that seem to understand her) Jake said as he fluttered in from the barn door, demorphing the second he landed. Ax followed, turning from bird to Andalite, then going straight into his human morph.

"So, you're saying this is more than just a Yeerk we've got on our hands?" Rachel asked, still not sounding happy.

"Could it be another Andalite?" Cassie asked.

(No) Was Tobias's instant response.

"He's right. We watched her for more than two hours at the Gardens, and she never even made a move to go 'hide' or anything" Marco added laying his head back and closing his eyes.

"Well... maybe she just likes birds" Rachel offered, shrugging.

(Who ever heard of someone liking a common crow?) There was distaste in Tobias's voice as he ruffled his feathers again.

"Tobias, you're too touchy when it comes to other birds" Rachel teased, and he just stared back at her.

"Oh great, so you're telling me I've been chasing a tree hugger for a date?" Marco sat up, glancing at Cassie before looking Jake. Cassie ignored him.

"Look, I we can figure out what she is later. Right now, we've got a bigger problem" Jake spoke up, glaring at his friend before turning his attention to the others.

"Yeerks, right?"

"Uh-huh"

"Oh yay. Do I get a prize for guessing right?"

"Marco!" Rachel snapped.

"The Yeerks are looking for a group of Hork-Bajir that have gone missing from the pool a few days ago. They were voluntary hosts, so it was much easier for them to get out undetected" Ax explained.

(What happened? Did they finally wake up one morning and say 'hey, we don't want to do this anymore, let's go?') Tobias was listening intently now, his hawk eyes focused intently on Ax's.

"The Chee don't know what happened, but these guys aren't fooling around anymore. From now on, all the hosts are in lockdown, just in case they decide to take _tips_ from the Hork-Bajir"

"So it's Animorphs to the rescue huh?" Marco asked, smirking a little.

"You betcha" Jake replied.

"So how are we gonna find these guys?"

Look. How else?

"We can only use guesswork on this one. They probably would try to head for the areas most populated by trees, and keep hidden"

"But they're Hork-Bajir. Without the Yeerk in their head they're only a little smarter than average toddlers" Rachel pointed out, and Jake sighed.

"Of course. Either way, they'd still be moving as fast as they could"

"This is gonna be a _looong_ night" Rachel was back in her 'mood', probably knowing she wouldn't sleep for at least the next week.

_Break_

Three days later, we were moved by my dad's company into and old apartment not far from the hotel. And for once in almost two weeks, I actually had some privacy. It wasn't easy having to sleep in the same room as my dad and brother, especially when they both started snoring. Plus, I got to call Amanda... with my dad's permission of course. It wasn't long, but it sure made me feel like I hadn't stepped into loopy land. She asked about guys, and I told her about Jake and Marco. She asked if I'd met into any 'cool American chicks' and I told her about Rachel and Cassie. Then she asked how I was doing. That's Mandy for you. Thinks with her heart, and obsessed with new and different fashions. I guess that's why she was my friend. She grounded me when I thought I was going absolutely nuts.

But the next afternoon, I decided to follow the two guys, Jake and Marco. I had noticed they both seemed to be a little up in the air. They looked _awful_, like someone they knew had died, and kept arriving late to school, and 'skipping' periods, especially the last period. As I've said before, I have a habit of being suspicious.

So I walked along, about twenty metres behind them, my headphones blaring, an old blue cap I used to wear when I was younger on my head, and humming away to the music. As I've been told, the best place to hide is right out in public. I wasn't about to do the traditional 'hide behind trees and houses and hope they don't see me' trick, since that never really worked anyway. And it looked _comp**letely** _stupid.

I knew I was going to have to find another way to follow them soon, but for now, I was actually having fun with it.

"_I wont take nothin' less, than a deeper looove, let me tell you, you, you know, IIII... I need a miracle, I need a miracle..._" I sang happily to my old mix tape, twisting my cap so it was on backwards. I liked it like that, plus, this was my lucky hat. I'd had it on during my first fight with the Terinans, and hey, I _survived_, so I'd call that pretty lucky.

Jake sort of glanced back at me, but besides that, they didn't seem to care that I was there.

_Good, working already. Now, if I could just..._

SCREEEEEEEEE!!!!

Out of no-where, I felt something hit the back of my head, then my hat was lifted.

"Hey!" I looked up to see a peregrine falcon, flying off with my hat!

{Come on you idiot, we're all waiting} came the voice, and I had to grit my teeth to keep from yelling out something obscene.

"Hey! Hey you stupid bird, come back here!" I chased the falcon down the street, past the boys and away towards where I saw a tree line.

"Uh, hey Jade, wait up!" I heard Jake's voice, but I turned my head and yelled out,

"It's ok guys, I can deal with it!" I ran faster than I ever thought I could run in my life, chasing the bird that was going to get a clobbering when I caught up to it. I tugged my headphones off, stopping the tape and chucking the whole cassette player back in my bag. Lousy little...

"Give me back my hat you stupid bird!" I yelled again, furious. I hit the edge of the woods and just kept going, not taking my eyes off the damn bird.

{I will, when you catch me} Robert mocked, and I screamed in frustration. He led me to a small clearing, where he dropped my hat. I stumbled in after, feeling like my chest was going to explode.

"You... stupid... little... a-"

I never got to finish, because at that moment strong hands gripped me from behind, holding me like a vice.

"No! How did you get there?!" I turned my head slightly to see a flash of dark hair and icy blue eyes, and I knew it was Robert.

"Sorry Jade, but I didn't have any other choice. Guys?" he called, and out stepped Ithiell, in his human form, and Amanda.

"Hold her tight, we need to make sure" Ithiell pulled out something that looked like what doctors stick in your ear when they're checking them.

"Make sure what? What are you doing?" I felt panic now, knowing they'd never act like this. Something was wrong. Something...

"Don't worry Jade, we just need to make sure of... something" Amanda's usually cool brown eyes were looking everywhere except at me.

"NO!" I snapped, kicking Robert in the place no guy wants to be kicked. He let go, dropping me to the ground.

"No, don't let her go!" Ithiell yelled, trying to catch me but I dodged him, stumbling and trying to get a foothold to start running. Before I could I was tackled to the ground, and two of them put all their weight into keeping me there.

To my surprise, I saw a bright red light out of the corner out of my eye, then a beep and Ithiell sighing.

"It's ok, she's clear" The pressure was released, and Amanda helped me up.

"Ok, what the _hell_ was that about!" I snapped, turning on all three of them. Amanda backed up, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry Jade, but if you knew what we were up to.... and you were... you'd have tried everything to stop us"

"Why... what is going _on_?!! I said another word in between that, and making her step back a little more.

"We had to make sure you were clear. That's what I wanted to talk to you about" He slapped the funny looking stethoscope into his other hand, looking serious. Then again, he was almost always serious. He had been our 'group' leader when we were on other planets, so there was a lot of pressure on him. He's only a couple of years older, but he always finds a way to look about ten years older.

"Well, what is it?" As I said this, Robert stretched out an arm to give me back my hat, and I snatched it from him, glaring at his arrogant features. He was tall, and if he actually cared about any of us I would probably think he was cute. The dark curls always seemed to cover his face, and his eyes could make you shiver, even if it was above forty degrees. He was dangerous as an enemy, but... you could never really call him and ally, or be his friend. He'd never let anyone close enough.

"I've received reports from a Chanaiben government about a new sort of war that has started, but not between the same races as before" He assured me before I could get a word out.

"This one involves a race called the An-de-lites" He was thinking hard, trying to remember the name, but he shrugged and continued "And a parasitic race called the Yeerks"

"Yeerks? What?"

"They are parasitic species. They enter a... hosts'... brain through the ear canal, taking over their body and using it as their own. Now, their weakness is they need these host bodies to... well... do anything, really. Their natural state is the form of something simular to an earth slug, so they cannot hear or see. They live in a pool until they get a host body. They said something else... but our line was a little crackly before it cut out"

"Uh-oh. Is that normal? And what about these... Yeerks? Are you going to say the one thing I really don't want you to say?"

"Unfortunately, the answer for both, is yes"

I sighed heavily, knowing what was coming next but still needing to hear it to know it was real. Just when I was getting a life...

"Jade, these Yeerks are on Earth"

_Break_

Jake and Marco watched in the bushes, not believing what they had heard. They had raced after her, trying to stop her from going into the woods, and when they saw she was in trouble, they were ready to come to her aid.

But then they had let her go, and told her about the Yeerks. Neither of them was expecting what they heard from the boy with red hair.

"Jake?" Marco asked in a hushed whisper, and his friend nodded.

"Yeah, I heard"

"You know what this means, don't you?"

"Yeah. It means we might not be alone anymore"

_Break_

Just if any of you were wondering, the song Jade was singing was _Toca's Miracle_ by _Fragma._

And thankyou for actually reading this far. There will be a lot more to come, and I'll do my best to make it a lot more... _thrilling_.


	4. Joining forces

Well, I had to go back home soon after, otherwise my dad would get suspicious, but not before telling my friends I'd be back later. I went home, finished my homework and cooked dinner for the boys, then afterwards telling them I was having an early night. My dad worried I was getting sick, but I assured him I was fine, I was just tired and asked that they don't come into my room or anything until morning. I locked the door to my room and stuck a chair against it (the apartment had come fully furnished) just to make sure they didn't come in.

I stuck some of my clothes under the blankets, since there was only one pillow in this room, and changed into my jeans, a white polo shirt and my heavy blue sweater. I slipped my shoes on, then opened my window (since I was the only one lucky enough to _have_ a window) and looked out. There was a fire escape, but it was too far away, and I'd probably die trying to get to it. And the ground was four stories away, so I guess I wasn't jumping.

_Oh well, time for the ultimate stuff..._ I thought to myself, smirking a little. I was going to have to change into a bird to get out of here.

Now our kind of 'change' is definitely one for the record books. We all had so much trouble when we first started. It takes a lot of focus, and I mean a _lot_, to get the shape of the thing you're trying to change into right. If you start thinking of something else, you'll end up a hell of a mess. Like the time I found myself as an eight-legged deer. _That _was a messy day.

You have to make sure you have a very clear picture of the thing you're becoming in your head, then you have to focus to change each part of yourself individually. At first it takes time, but when you're used to it you get better at it.

I focused on the image of the barn owl in my mind. The wing pattern, the size and shape of the bird... everything that made it unique.

First came the head. My nose and mouth melted together and pushed outwards, becoming the hard beak of the owl. Then the eyes, and slowly the pattern of the feathers on my face and neck. Then, of course, came the rest of the body. My clothes melted into the grey and white pattern of the feathers on my upper body, then spreading until it had enveloped my jeans. My shoes turned colour, then melted into my changing form and split to become the owls' talons. The feather pattern continued down my arms, slowly becoming the birds wings that I needed to fly out of here. Finally, I shrunk to the size the owl would usually be, finding my room was suddenly now much bigger.

At first, we couldn't... 'add'... any of our clothes into the change, and let me tell you, it was sure embarrassing when we had to become human again. Soon Itheill coached us on melting clothes into the shape as well, so we wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.

I looked around my room, seeing it was almost as bright as day.

_Well, here goes_ I told myself, flapping hard to get of the ground, then aiming for the open window, shooting through when I had enough altitude.

Having this power wasn't all bad. Just being able to fly, like I always dreamed of, was an incredible feeling. Being up so high was amazing, and I laughed happily in my head.

I flew towards the woods, dropping down into the clearing where my friends were, sitting in front of a fire believe it or not.

"It's about time you got here" were the first words out of Robert's mouth "And by the way, your singing stinks"

(Yeah? Well I'd like to see you do better!) I snapped as I returned to my human form. He stuck up his nose at that, getting up and walking off into the woods.

"Don't worry, you're singing's not _that_ bad" Amanda said, laughing a little as I finished the change from bird to human.

"What's his problem? He always has to have a go at me" I grumbled as I sat in front of the fire, feeling the wonderful heat that came from it.

"He's just a grouch" Ithiell poked the fire, still in human form. He had really chosen a good human form. Fiery red hair, green eyes on a pretty boy face, and just as tall as Robert. But that wasn't why Amanda liked him. He always seemed to keep a clear head about things, even when we were at our worst.

"And he doesn't like this Yeerk thing any more than we do" Out of the woods, came a young woman. She was tall, with blond curls like Amanda, and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a very fifties style blue dress with a silver belt, and I instantly knew who it was.

"Rtaia? What are you doing here?" I asked as she came and sat beside me, her cool eyes staring into the fire.

"She was the one who gave us the heads up on this invasion thing, as well as giving us that little device that checks if you've got a Yeerk in your head or not" Ithiell told me calmly poking the fire with a small branch.

"And how do you think we got here so fast in the first place?" Amanda added, smiling at me, making me blush in embarrassment. I hadn't even thought of that.

"I was given a ship by our government. The ship is over in Australia, but it had a fighter in its cargo bay that we used to get here" Rtaia explained looking at me calmly. She was so... placid. And she made Ithiell look like a pile of nerves. In human years, she was probably about twenty or twenty-two.

"So... where's the fighter?" I asked, my eyes searching in vain for the fighter.

"In another clearing, not far off. Don't worry, it's cloaked, and the force field will stop anyone from accidentally discovering it" She assured me, and we all heard the grass behind Amanda and Ithiell crunching.

Just Robert, making sure he was 'heard'.

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't check _wonder boy_ over there first. He's got enough of an attitude" I muttered, folding my arms to try and stay warm. Even though I had warm clothes on, and the fire was amazingly hot, I still felt a chill.

"He _did, _and you should have seen the scuffle they had" Amanda shook her head, as if not believing what she saw.

"Well, what about you?"

"I took care of her" Rtaia spoke up, and I noticed the shape of her ears had changed, back to her own, that were more like elf's ears. She was probably listening out for something...

After that, none of us really talked to one another. Robert came back, sitting on the other side of Ithiell, and I could tell he was trying not to shiver. Served him right. Amanda and Ithiell got close, cuddling into one another, with Ithiell still poking the fire every now and then. Rtaia turned her back to the fire, her eyes searching the night air. And me, well I just sat there and tried to keep warm.

"We've got company" Rtaia suddenly whispered in my ear, nearly making me jump out of my skin.

"What is it?"

"I don't know yet, but I think you should become something dangerous just in case" She replied, her eyes still searching the darkness, pretending that nothing was wrong.

"All right" I got up, making my voice loud enough for anyone to hear, and excused myself for a few minutes. With that, I took the path that Robert had used, focusing on the animal I wanted to be as soon as I was out of sight. When warm fur replaced numb skin, and the muscles in my arms and legs had more than doubled, I sauntered back, keeping out of sight and at the edge of the tree line.

(What are you gonna tell the others?) I asked Rtaia with my mind, seeing she hadn't even budged.

(Nothing yet. I only _thought_ I heard something, but I could've just heard a small animal in the trees or something)

(Well, I trust your judgment. Plus, with what you've told me, I'd say we have a good reason to be on edge) I saw her head nod slightly, and I tuned my own sensitive years in to listen to the woods around us.

(I just heard it again) she told me.

(Which way?)

(Straight in front of me, and it's getting closer)

(What do you want me to do?)

(Just wait until we can see something) she told me, and I crept ever so slightly closer, my eyes fixated on the spot in front of her, finally seeing the trees moving a little. In an instant, I saw a shadow of the thing that was moving, and I finally realised what it was.

(Rtaia...)

(I see it. The second it...) before she got to finish, it started almost trotting towards Rtaia and the others. That's when I decided to make my move.

I let out a roar, leaping from the cover of darkness, almost landing in the fire, and charged straight at the tiger, teeth bared. It let out a roar itself, taking my challenge, but I was on it before it had time to think. In seconds it was just teeth and claws against an almost identical set of teeth and claws. We scratched and bit, snarling at each other. I knocked its face away with my paw, then moved and bit down on its hind leg, hoping to stop it from trying to attack me and my friends but it scratched my rump deeply, making me roar in pain and pull back. I put myself between it and my friends, who all sounded shocked, even Rtaia.

"What's going on?!"

"What's that?!"

"Is it..."

"What the...?"

(Are you ok?) Rtaia asked me.

(Fine, but it gave me a deep cut and it's starting to really sting) I was breathing heavily, my own tiger body starting to feel a little unbalanced. I looked over at the other tiger, the blood starting to seep from the bite wounds I'd made.

Then, something so incredible happened I almost thought for a second that I was hallucinating. A silverback gorilla came into view, baring its teeth a little at me, then moving over to check on the injured tiger.

"I can't _believe_ what I'm seeing!!" Ithiell cried out, and the others sounded simular sounds of alarm. I braced myself for another attack, knowing if these two attacked together I'd be more than finished.

(Guys, I might need some hel...) I didn't get to finish, because at that moment one of them started to talk. It spoke to us like we did when we were in a different form; it used the power of thought.

(Hey, cool it! We're _not _here to attack you) they said, and I noticed the tiger had sat down heavily. I guess I had done more damage than I thought.

(You're _not_? Then what do you call trying to creep up on us?) I growled a little, and I think I startled them too.

(What...?)

"Hey, all of you, just take it easy, ok? We're not here to fight either. You just... well you surprised us, that's all" Ithiell came and stood in between us, putting a hand above my foaming muzzle.

(Ithiell, get back! They could attack you!)

(Well you didn't help when you full on _charged_) He said, one eye on me.

(I thought the tiger was going to attack you guys. I was trying to protect you... but so much for gratitude...)

"Shut it JD. We'll talk later" he told me, and I finally saw he knew what could happen between three very powerful animals. His chest was heaving at a much faster rate than normal, and I saw sweat was forming on his forehead, in spite of the cold night.

(All right, just take it easy. We're going to demorph now, so please don't sick your pet kitty on us) one of them said, and before my eyes they both began to shrink.

(Oh my gosh...) I whispered as I they became human, and I finally saw who they were. Jake and Marco.

"Know these two?" Ithiell asked me, looking only slightly calmer, and I nodded.

(Yes, I... I...) before I could stop myself, I was shrinking back to my old self, something inside me kicking in the change. Again, I was glad to notice we weren't the only ones completely shocked by all this.

"J-Jade?" Marco asked, and I nodded. I found myself standing in front of him, beside Ithiell. And the funny thing was, I finally realised we were about the same height. It must've been a defence mechanism for shock or something.

"Well, it looks like we all have a _lot_ to talk about" Rtaia said, and as I turned back to her, I caught her smiling for the first time since I'd known her.

_**Break**_

The next night, we all decided to meet back in the same place. They brought their 'group' along, and we just came as ourselves. I recognised both girls as Rachel and Cassie, but the other two boys I had never seen before.

We swapped stories, and I found out the two boys were more than just two boys. One was an Andalite, the other was what they called a '_nothlit_'. We learned about their power to morph, and how these 'Andalites' had created it. Then about the night they got the power to morph, and the fight with the Yeerks they'd had ever since.

And of course, Ithiell told them all about our story, with Rtaia and Amanda helping him. I stayed silent, still feeling a little guilty about full on attacking Jake before he even came close to my friends.

When it was over, I think both parties took their time absorbing it all. Robert, on the other hand, let out a loud 'humph' before getting up and taking off into the woods. I guess tonight he thought about wearing some extra clothes.

"Well that was rude" Rachel stated, folding her arms and watching him leave.

"Uh, yeah. Don't worry about him, he always seems to have an attitude" Amanda apologised.

"Especially with me" I blurted before I could stop myself. They all turned to look at me, even the Andalite and the red-tailed hawk called Tobias.

"Errr, don't worry about that. What's important is that we focus on what to do about these Yeerks" Ithiell interrupted, turning our focus back on the current problem. He was back in his own body, along with Rtaia, whose skin was more an aqua colour than the blue of Ithiell's. Also she had Elfish ears, whereas Ithiell had two little holes for ears, just like any other lizards.

"Well, right now we have a bigger problem than even that" Jake said, telling us about the 'voluntary' Hork-Bajir that had escaped, and how they were looking for them.

"Well, maybe we can do something to help" Rtaia offered, her ears twitching with the smallest sound from the woods around us.

(We have searched this entire stretch of woods, and as yet we have not found a single sign that they were even in these woods) Ax spoke up, and I couldn't help but look at his two stalk eyes that moved continuously, then to that deadly scorpion tail he had. You definitely didn't want to meet him in a back ally.

"Well, maybe you're just searching in the wrong place" Amanda offered.

"Like we haven't figured that out" Rachel retorted unhappily.

"The problem is we don't know if they've been found or not. And we're running out of time to find them if they still are out there" Jake spoke up, putting his hands out to warm them in the fire.

"Well, we can help you search, and I'm sure the fighter would be able to cover more ground than you all could individually" Rtaia told them, and I could tell she was thinking hard about it.

"Wait a second, you have a fighter?" Marco spoke up, looking surprised.

"How do you think we got here?" Amanda smirked, and from the woods we heard Robert yell out sarcastically,

"No, we used _maaaagic!_"

"Oh just shut _up_!!" I screamed at him, and as soon as I saw everyone looking at me, I got up and left the fire and walked further out into the clearing, towards where there was a soft spot of grass, and sat down again. I heard Ithiell start talking to Ax and Jake about a strategy we could use to find these walking razor blades. I lay down in the grass, trying to ignore the cold, and looked up at the stars.

I don't know how long I stayed there like that, before the girl called Cassie came over and joined me. I was surprised that she'd come so far away from the fire, especially since all she had on was a blue leotard.

"Hey, are you all right?" She asked sitting down beside me, and the colour of her skin almost made her invisible in the night.

"Sure, don't worry about me. It's just Robert and me... well, we have our 'differences'" I told her, sitting up so as not to be rude.

"You mean you don't get along?"

"Uh huh, that's about it" I smiled at her, not really knowing if she could see me smile. But she smiled back, and I realised how nice she was. Not like Rachel, who seemed to be a serious grouch.

"Don't worry. There are times when we don't get along either. We have different opinions about how to... fight the Yeerks"

"I guess in every battle in human history there had to have been at least one person who said 'hey, why don't we try this instead?'... or something along those lines" I said, looking back up at the sky, knowing all the times Amanda and I had suggested we try to talk to them, but were ignored.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I saw her shiver a little.

"Why don't you go back to the fire? You look like you're about to freeze to death" I suggested, watching her trying to warm herself.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, just go back. Don't worry, I'm fine" I assured her, and she got up to go sit between Rachel and Marco. I watched her talking to both of them for a moment, before going back and looking up at the stars.

A little while later I heard another set of footsteps, and I turned back to see Marco looking down at me.

"Hey, can I join you?"

"Uhh... won't you freeze?" I indicated to the bike shorts and tight grey t-shirt he was wearing.

"Naa, I can take it" he smiled, and I realised he looked cute when he smiled.

_Stop it Jade! You've got to...focus..._

"Well then, sure. I mean, if you want. It's not like I'm doing anything anyway"

"That's ok" he sat down next to me, already looking like he was having trouble with the cold.

"Yeah, it's fine if you like cold and boring" I turned back to look at him then, and sighed "I... I'm sorry. It's kind of a defence mechanism I have. I guess... I'm a little edgy about all this stuff you guys have told us. I... I honestly just wanted to get back to a normal life, and now...this"

"Hey, what you guys told us was pretty shocking as well. I mean, being anything you wanted... that would be cool"

"Yeah, just try being a tree. The only sense you have is touch, and that's only when the wind or something _else_ touches _you_. I swear, I'll never look at dogs the same way again" I told him, and to my surprise he laughed a little.

"Well, I guess if you had unlimited time limit on your morphing powers it would really help you" I guessed as I forced my eyes away from him and back up at the stars.

"Yeah, and so would being able to go from one animal straight into another"

"Well, that part's not easy. It takes a _lot_ of practice" I told him about being an eight legged deer, and how I'd seen a tarantula crawling towards me as I was trying to focus, and I really, _really _don't like big hairy things with eight legs.

He laughed again, and I was surprised how easy this guy was to talk to. Not like the forever vanishing Robert. To my amazement, I found myself liking Marco more and more. He was nice, cute... a hell of a laugh...

_Uh-oh Jade. You've become what Amanda always wanted you to. You've become a romantic. _I thought, finding myself laughing into the night sky, with the others probably thinking I was completely nuts.

And they probably weren't far off on that one.


	5. The Search

Since the next day was Saturday, we decided to all start looking. Jake and his group went home to sleep, and my friends and I decided to do the same thing. But the most sleep I got was about three, three and a half. But I wasn't complaining. Jake and the others, I'd learnt, hadn't slept for over a week. Now that was tough.

I had my usual tea and shower to wake me up, grabbing some cold toast from Ryan's plate before heading back into my room. I threw on whatever I found, and brushed my hair back into a ponytail, telling I told dad I'd be going out with some 'new friends'. He reminded me to be back before seven, because the that night we were going to pick my mum and little sisters up from the airport(since we'd learnt dad had got the job two days before) . As usual, I said yes, that was fine, and headed out the door, finding it was actually warmer than it had been in a while. It would be good for thermals, I guessed, and walked along until I reached the edge of the woods. But when I got there... I stopped.

_Oh god... what if I..._

"Hey, Jade!" I turned to see Jake and the other three coming up to me. They were all wearing warm clothes, but I didn't know for how long.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" Cassie asked, looking concerned.

"Uh... it's ok. I was just thinking, that's all" I assured them. Together, we all trudged through the woods until we reached the familiar clearing. Ax and Tobias were waiting for us there.

(About time you guys got here) Tobias said, startling me when he moved in one of the trees, and beginning to preen his feathers.

"Where are my friends? Have you seen them?" I asked him as I looked around, seeing they were no-where to be found.

(Beats me. But I don't like it) He stared hard at me, and for a second I thought he was accusing me.

"Don't worry, they're probably on their way here now" Cassie assured me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ever notice how when someone says 'don't worry', something always goes wrong?" Marco spoke up, moving further into the clearing to where Ax was, with the others following.

I got a bad feeling, looking up to check the sky for them.

_Where are you guys..._

Then, as if on queue, there was a slight shimmering above us, and the fighter lowered its cloak. It dropped slowly at first to avoid the others, then faster when they were out of the way.

The fighter itself was about the size of a bus. It was flat on the bottom, yet the rest was smooth and oval rounded. The wings were thin compared to the body, comically batlike, and the sharp ends were faced backwards. The engines were mounted in the centre of each, on the underside, with two at the back for better manoeuvrability, or so Ithiell tells us. The colour was dull grey, and I knew from experience that the laser weapons were carefully hidden in the wing tips and the front underside of it. It might have looked slow and harmless, but like the Chanaibens themselves, its looks were deceiving. Speed was this baby's advantage.

It landed carefully, then the hatch opened and my friends stepped out.

"Sorry we're late. We couldn't find our mysterious little Robert here" Ithiell apologised from inside, and I watched Amanda come down the ramp.

"So where was he?" I asked, wanting to hear his excuse.

"You don't want to know" Amanda replied, and Robert grunted inside.

"Well, now that the gangs all here, let's get started, shall we?" Marco said, smiling and rubbing his hands together.

"No problem. Come aboard" Ithiell said as Amanda made room for us to walk up the hatch. Jake and the others went up the hatch and inside, but I hesitated turning to Amanda and giving her a worried look. She smiled, shook her head, then pushed me aboard, with the hatch shutting behind us.

Inside, it was unbelievably small and crowded, and we had to spread out along the length of the inside just so we weren't squashed. I found myself standing beside Amanda and Marco, with the others just ahead of us. To me, it kind of felt like a small classroom now. Only, this classroom had three aliens, one with a deadly weapon we all had to avoid.

"Now, I've took the information you've given me, I've narrowed it down to these areas" Ithiell said as we all stood in the crowded fighter, watching as he pulled up a map on the screen.

"Four places?" Rachel sounded shocked.

"Do I have to go into how I got it down to this?" Ithiell asked as he and Rtaia returned to their normal selves.

(I believe it would confuse these humans even more) Ax stated, and Marco and Rachel stared at him.

"Why you little..."

"As you can see, these sites are relatively small compared to where you have been looking" Rtaia interrupted Rachel, who was now fuming.

"So it won't take all that long to look" I put in, finally seeing what Ithiell wanted us to see.

"Exactly" Ithiell smiled, then turned to Jake questionally.

At first, he was a little shocked, but then he sighed and said,

"Well, we could split up. How much grounds can this ship cover?"

"If we really didn't want to be found, because I get the feeling that the Yeerks would probably be doing the same thing as us, I guess we could do about... a little faster than your average bird of prey. Any faster, and the Yeerks will be on us in an instant" I felt the ship rise, and I realised Rtaia was taking the ship up into the air.

"All right then" Jake said finally, swaying a little like all of us to keep his footing "We'll divide up into teams. Ax, you're with Ithiell here, since two minds are better than one in a ship like this"

"And I will need someone at weapons if we do get found out. How good a shot are you Aximili?"

(I would predict I could make good use of your weaponry system, since it seems to be quite simular to our own technology) Ax went over to stand beside Rtaia and Ithiell, his hands already running quickly over the controls.

"Oh look, they're bonding already" Marco said only half-jokingly. I guess they did have a lot of similarities.

"Okay, you two will check..." Jake pointed to the top part of the map "This part, since it seems the biggest. Cassie, me and Rtaia will check this area. Marco, Rachel and Amanda will check this, and Tobias, Jade and..."

"_Not _me. I'm not going into any little _teams_" Robert interrupted.

"Then why did you bother to come along?" I asked him.

"I didn't have a choice"

"Then... what are you going to do?" Cassie asked.

"I'll help check the area, but I will _not_ be flying around with you guys" He finally said, the scowl on his face making me want to scream at him again.

"Well, alright then" Jake wasn't sure what to do, so he continued "We'll spread out as far as possible, search every square inch, and come back to the fighter"

"I don't think that's a good idea. We'll come back to pick you up, one team at a time, just so you don't have to worry about finding us" Ithiell was at the controls now, and Rtaia moved enough to let him.

"Well, all right. But everyone? Be _careful_. The Yeerks could be out there, so try not to be spotted"

"And if they're not in these areas?" Robert, of course.

"Well, we look again tomorrow. They've got to be somewhere out there" Amanda spoke up beside me, and I could tell she was just as much fed up with him as I was.

It took us another few minutes to get to the first area, and when we did I realised my 'team' would be going first.

As I began to change into a golden eagle, I caught Tobias looking at me a little strangely.

"What?"

"Don't worry, he just has a 'thing' about bigger birds" Rachel said, and I caught Tobias almost glaring at her.

"Doesn't have a problem with you Xena" Marco mocked, suddenly looking a lot taller than I was.

When I was done, Ithiell opened the hatch doors, and a cool breeze swept into the crowded fighter. But before I could even spread my wings, Robert took off ahead of me, a blur of grey and white feathers. _Peregrine falcon, should've known._

"Good luck guys" Cassie said as Tobias flapped his wings and took off, with me following after and feeling like a big clumsy bird behind the two.

But the moment I got out into that breeze... oh, it was _heaven!_

I flapped my wings, then soared on amazing updraft, feeling as free as... well... a bird.

(Prince Jake has told me to tell you that we will return in five hours if nothing has been found) It was Ax, and I was glad knowing they'd be back so soon. They moved off, and so did the three of us.

(That's it. I'll catch you in five) Robert suddenly took off in another direction, and I couldn't say I didn't feel the urge to chase after him. I mean, I was bigger, and...

(Spread out a little. We don't want to look to suspicious to the wrong people) Tobias said, seeming to ignore Robert. But I followed his advice, keeling off left and gaining a little more altitude before turning my attention to the ground. What I saw almost made me feel like I was much closer.

(This gives new meaning to the word 'eagle eyes') I said to myself, suddenly remembering that Tobias could probably hear me.

(What's up? Do you see anything?)

(Uh- no, just thinking to myself) I explained, and if I had cheeks I probably would've blushed.

We searched for a whole hour, hurting our necks from having to look down the entire time, before Tobias finally spoke up again.

(Does Robert always go off for this long? I mean, are you sure he's... you know, clear?)

(Yeah, I'm sure. Well, Ithiell made sure of it. But don't worry about him, he's... kinda what you call an... anti-social person. He can't even work with us without doing something like this) I lifted my head, just to see what was ahead of me for a moment, before turning my attention back down to the ground.

(Well, I can't see anything yet. Can you?)

(I can see forest, but that's all I see. And a bird. But other than that... nothing that looks like your walking razor blade friends)

(What kind of bird? Where?)

(On the ground. Little blackbird I think. Not Robert, if you're wondering)

(Oh)

After about two hours, we'd covered about three quarters of the area. And I was exhausted.

(Mind if I take five?) I asked, feeling like my wings were about to fold in on me.

(Sure. I need a break too) he said, and we both ducked under the cover of the trees, near a small stream. I changed back, drinking as much as I could, before leaning back on a tree to catch my breath. Tobias drank from the stream too, then fluttered up onto the branch next to me, his head twitching left and right.

"Maybe Ithiell was wrong. Maybe they aren't anywhere around here"

(Why do you say that?)

"Well, think about it. So far, we haven't seen a single thing. Not even another space ship, and I would be guessing if these Yeerks were following them we would at least have seen a ship, or a glimmer of a ship if it was cloaked"

(Well, I guess you're right. But don't throw this idea away yet. We still have a lot more ground to cover)

"Yeah, you're right. But... do you mind if I copy your form?"

(My what?)

"I mean, would you mind if I became a red-tailed hawk like you? I mean, it's obvious that you don't like me as a golden eagle, and the only other bird form I can do with good eyesight is an owl, so..."

(Well... sure. Just as long as we can get this over and done with) he sighed, and I focused on his form, making sure I got it just right. Very soon, we were both up in the air again, and for some reason I felt a bit lighter.

(Look... thanks. I know how you feel, and I just want it over and done with as well)

(Uh-huh) we were silent after that, focusing on the ground and watching for anything out of the ordinary. For a while there was nothing, until...

(Tobias! Hard left!) he didn't ask, he just did, and seconds later a red beam streaked past where he would've been seconds before.

(How did you know?)

(I used to be the scout on our missions) I told him as I looked down to see something that had blades on almost every part of its body. It was holding a funny looking gun, which I could only guess as being one of those Dracon beams.

(Is that one of your walking razor blades?)

(It's a Hork-Bajir, but... it's got a Yeerk in its head)

(Well, that would explain why it tried to shoot you)

(And where there's one... Jade, be on the lookout! There's more hiding beneath the trees!)

(Yeah, sure. But if they are here, that means...) I turned my attention to the area ahead of us, to see what looked like a small group of about five or so moving very quickly. None of them had guns, and none of them looked like they were bird-watching.

(Tobias, up ahead! Look!)

(Yeah, I see them. It looks like...)

TSSSSEWWWW!!!

TSSSEEEEERRRRR!!!

(Ahhhhhhhh!!!) I screamed in my head as well as vocally. The second blast was much more accurate, and it tore off my entire wing, leaving me in agony. But the worst was yet to come. I began to fall, flapping my other wing feebly, knowing when I hit there might not be any of me left.

(Jade!) Tobias cried, but it was too late, and I hit the ground with a hard thud. In seconds, the pain wasn't just in my arm, but everywhere! I felt like my ribs were broken, and I was finding it hard to breathe.

(Jade!) Tobias cried again, but I heard another shot fired and he yelped.

(No! Go... find the... others! Ge-t... them to... to the Hork-Bajir, be-fore... it's too late!)

(But what about you?)

(I can hide until you get back, now go!)

(But they'll catch you!)

(Let them try. Now go!!)

I heard more lasers being fired, and soon the commotion died down.

_Please hurry, I don't know how long I have._

As slowly as I could, I began to change, this time into a mirror image of Rtaia, suddenly finding that I was well hidden in a dense thicket of shrubs. But the impact still racked my body, and I had to fight back the urge to cry out. I rolled onto my side, curling my thick tail up beside me as I held myself in a foetal position.

That's when I heard what sounded like the other Hork-Bajir, the ones with the guns, talking.

"I shot it right through the wing!"

"Well then you must've been imagining it, because it flew off"

"No, I got it! I swear!"

FFWWAAPP!

I heard something connecting with living flesh, then a thud, and my sensitive nose told smelled blood. Someone's head rolling? It sounded like it.

(Stupid fool! You can't even get an easy shot!) There was a voice in my head. Loud. But what...

"I-I'm sorry Visser, it... it won't happen again" Came a second voice, sounding terrified.

_Visser? Now where have I heard that..._

(Enough of that) Boomed the voice in my head (We have to catch those traitors before it's too late) I heard what sounded like deer hooves, and from my hiding place, I saw blue tanned fur, on thick deer legs, go walking past.

_Ax?_ I wondered. But... no, this was the other one. The one they called Visser Three.

_Oh great. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse..._


	6. When things go wrong

Back in the small fighter, Ithiell was becoming frustrated.

"Dammit!" He snapped, slamming his fist into the wall beside him, trying to resist the urge to smash the console apart. They had searched the entire area and had found nothing. No trace that anything out of the ordinary had been there.

(Do not give up so easily. We still have the others...)

"I know that, it's just... what if I'm wrong? I mean, my calculations may not have been as accurate as I thought they... oh god maybe I should check them again..." His clawed fingers started flying across the controls, bringing up his calculations on the screen.

(Please stop. Let us return and retrieve our friends) Ax suggested, his own fingers taking over for Ithiell for a moment, bringing back the outside picture once more. Ithiell sighed, finally nodding and Ax moved back to let him take over again.

"You're right. We'll just have to see if the others have found anything" He turned the fighter slowly in the air, ready to start moving back towards the area that Jake's team were in.

(-an hear me? ? A-?)

The two aliens looked at each other.

"Was that...?"

(No, but I do believe it was one of the others)

(J---? –arco? Any -e- he- m-?)

(It is Tobias!) Ax sounded alarmed, and Ithiell couldn't help but feel it too.

(Hey! Who's that?!) came a voice that Ithiell recognised as Amandas.

"Quick Axilmili! Ask her where she is!" Ax relayed the message, and seconds later they heard her reply.

(We're not far away. I can sort of see you from here. Who is that, and what's going on?)

"Tell her we don't know, and to just keep flying towards the fighter and I'll open the hatch when they're close enough" Ax relayed the message to her as Ithiell scanned the area around them, picking up two ospreys and one bald eagle.

He kept scanning, and further away, behind the three, was a red-tailed hawk. He brought up the picture of the hawk, and noticed it was looking absolutely exhausted.

"Ax!"

(I see him, but... where are your friends?)

"Well, Robert usually goes off on his own, but... I don't know where Jade is. I'm only picking up the four birds..." Ithiell's gut was telling him something was wrong.

"Talk to Tobias! See if you can hear him now" Ithiell was moving slowly in their direction now, and that gut feeling got worse each second he stood at the controls.

(Tobias, can you hear me? What is going on?)

(Can you- me now? We've got ------big problem)

"That doesn't sound good" Ithiell sped up, opening the hatch when he reached the other three.

(Can you hear me now?) Tobias called again as they swept into the fighter, all looking like they were about to fall over.

(Yes, we can hear you. What is it?) Ax replied.

(We found the Hork-Bajir, but we also found the Yeerks)

Amanda, Rachel and Marco were all becoming human again, and when they heard that Marco let out a curse.

"Where's Jake?" Rachel asked as soon as she had a mouth.

"They haven't come back yet" Ithiell told him.

(But... what happened to Jade? Where is she?) Amanda called out to him, stopping her own change to talk to him.

(She... I saw her get shot down)

(Oh my god! Jade!)Amanda cried.

(She was all right the last time I heard. She's gone into hiding, but I don't know how long it'll be before the find her)

(And how long ago was that?) Marco asked, and Ithiell noticed he was still half bird as well.

(An hour or so. We've got to hurry... I... they've almost got the voluntary Hork-Bajir!)

(It might be too late...) Amanda said to herself, finally becoming human again.

"No, we won't. I'm going to go as fast as I can, before..."

"But what about Jake? We need him with us to..."

"Look, you want to go get him, be my guest, but I'm not letting Jade _or _those Hork-Bajir get caught before then" He told Marco with anger in his voice.

"I'll go" It was Rachel.

"What?" Ithiell looked back at her like she was crazy.

"I'll go find him and tell him what's going on"

"But you won't know where we are!"

"I'll just follow the big bangs" She smiled, before becoming a bald eagle again, and Ithiell didn't have any choice but to open the hatch to let her out. He showed her which way to go, and she left. Seconds later, Tobias flew in, tumbling to the floor as soon as he was past the hatch.

Amanda went to him, picking his small form up.

"Are you ok?"

(I'm... fine... I just need to... take five...) He sounded exhausted, and Ithiell shut the hanger door, going as fast as he dared to go in the atmosphere.

"Take it easy bird boy, you got us the message just in time" Marco assured him, indicating for Amanda to let him go. She did, and he stood up, fluttering his wings a little.

"He got us the message, but was it too late..." Amanda asked, folding her arms and looking up at the screen, which showed a blur of treetops just beneath them.

"We'll just have to see..." Ithiell replied, knowing it was a race against time now, knowing they might already be too late.

**_Break _**

I stayed still, listening to the Hork-Bajir moving around and waiting for them to leave. But they didn't, and I guessed they'd set up some sort of base here. Either that or this Visser Three person was just too lazy to go after them himself. I heard him walking around, barking out orders loud enough to make my head spin. Apparently the Hork-Bajir had gotten away.

"They just... disappeared" Was the excuse I heard. Then another head went rolling.

(They cannot just disappear! You lost them! Now, find them again!) he roared, making my head spin. So I had been waiting, afraid to even breathe for a short time when they had come a little too close to my hiding place.

After a little while, I heard an entire troop of them move off, at least three dozen or so, and what was left didn't sound like very much.

"Sir, the Blade ship is on its way" came another Hork-Bajir voice.

(It's about time! Those Taxxons can't even fix my ship on my command!)

_So, ship problems huh? Maybe I could use this..._

I tuned my ears in to each footstep, using my Chanaiben senses to pinpoint how many and where each one of these guys were.

Four heavy sets of.... four Yeerk controlled Hork-Bajir, and... one much lighter set of hoof footfalls, meaning that could only be Visser Three.

I felt something crawling up my tail then. It was small, but I could sill tell it had eight hairy legs, and I bit back a gasp.

(Hey, you all right?) Came a voice, and I recognised it as Roberts.

(I'm fine. What are you doing here?)

(I saw you from the sky. Thought you might need some help)

(I don't need any help from you. I've got enough on my hands without having to deal with...)

(Look, what happened in the last battle... it wasn't your fault, ok? And I didn't mean to... I mean...)

(Just shut up. I'm trying to think of what to do)

(So what are you going to do? You're outnumbered five to one)

(That hasn't stopped me before)

(Jade... don't try anything. I'll go find the others, then maybe we could...)

(Look, there's no time for that. This guy's gonna have his little ship here anytime now, and when he does those Hork-Bajir won't have a chance)

(But just wait a second and let me...)

(No time Rob, I'm going) I flicked him off my tail, making the leaves shake.

"What?! Who's there?!" I heard one of them coming towards me.

(Whatever it is, kill it) boomed Visser Three. I could tell he wasn't a very patient guy.

I got up on my hands and feet, waiting until one of his henchmen parted the shrubs before leaping up at him, digging my claws into his neck. I dug them in further, before he choked and finally fell, and I took his weapon.

In an instant, all other eyes were on me, and I finally saw what was going on. I saw what looked like a crashed fighter, and a lot of electrical equipment had been pulled out of it. Visser Three himself was standing only a few metres away, and the other three Hork-Bajir looked just as surprised as he was. Then, three weapons were on me.

(And who might you be?) There was amusement in Visser Three's eyes, all four of them, and he raised a hand to stop the other three from firing at me.

"I... I am a Chanaiben" I lied, knowing if I was human I'd be dead right now. Lying isn't really my strong point.

(Chanaiben? Ah yes, I remember hearing about you. Fascinating creatures, but not as deadly as an Andalite)

"And you would know?" My heart was thudding in my ears, and I was terrified. But somehow, I managed to look and sound calm.

(Well, look at this tail) he brought his tail forward proudly (This tail could slice you in two before you could even open your mouth)

"Don't you know looks can be deceiving?"

(That sounds almost... human)

"Well, what they say is true. This tail isn't for show you know" I twitched my own tail, just giving him an example of my speed.

(Jade, are you nuts?! You should have waited for me...)

(Not now Robert. I know what I'm doing now) I smiled a little, finally realising what drove this Visser Three. He had a big ego, which just needed...

"And what's more, I can become whatever I want to be" I focused on the Andalite body in front of me, turning into Visser Three's twin. When my two extra eyes popped up from the top of my head, I swivelled them around to see a tarantula half hidden in the underbrush.

(Jade... I'm warning you, run while you can) I saw him growing a little, and he slipped out of sight.

(Not a chance. If I can distract him, and maybe his Yeerk friends, it could by us some more time to find the Hork-Bajir)

(But it's suicide!)

(This is nothing compared to the last fight we had. Or don't you remember?)

(Jade, I...I'm sorry, but please...)

(Robert, you can be my backup)

(Oh god, you idiot!) he cried out as I finally finished my transformation, still holding my gun.

Visser Three still looked amused.

(So, you can morph)

(It's not a morph. I just shape shifted)

(Yes, indeed. But you still seem to be forgetting something my little changeling)

(And what's that?)

(That you're still outnumbered)

(Hasn't stopped me before)

He laughed in my head, an awful laugh that almost made me want to cover my ears.

(So, not afraid of that? Well, let's see if you're afraid of this) In an instant he was changing, growing larger.

(I see) Robert muttered as he finally understood what I was going to do.

I mimicked the shape Visser Three was doing. It had eight arms, each ending in a three fingered claw a little like Ithiells. Eight thick legs, and eight big ugly heads. Lots of eights. I was surprised when I found I had finished my own change, and I saw from eight sets of eyes, and one of my hands still held the gun I had.

Visser Three, well... he sounded pretty surprised himself.

(No! How could you... it's not possible!) He said, shifting the weight on his legs. I could tell he wasn't happy.

(Shape shifting means I don't need DNA to imitate a form. I just need to see it in front of me, and you really did a wonderful job of doing that)

(You... you'll die for this!) from one of the heads, a round spinning ball of flame was aimed right at me. I gave him a taste of his own medicine, cancelling him out.

(That's it!) He roared in my head (Guards! Kill it!) And at that second, I knew what I had done wrong.

TSSSSEEEEEWWWW!!!

TSSSSEEEEEWWWW!!!

The first shot missed, but the second hit one of my heads, cutting it off.

(Ahhh!!)

(Hit them back!)

I tried to take aim, focusing on the first one...

TSSSSEEEEWWW!!! Another head cut off, and another leg!

(Ha ha ha ha!! Are you afraid now little changeling?) he mocked, and through blurry eyes and the pain I noticed he'd gone back to his own Andalite form.

Before I knew it, I was starting to become myself again, shrinking as the Dracon beams were fired at me.

(No Jade! Not human!) Robert reminded me, and I remembered to focus as I changed, seeing Robert had taken action, taking one of them down before darting off again.

I became Rtaia again, and Visser Three held up his hands to the guards.

(No, wait. We might be able to use this creature) He was smiling with his eyes, and I knew what he had planned for me.

"I don't think so" I said, knowing Robert wouldn't be able to help me again without being caught himself.

FFWWAAPP!

In seconds, he'd cut the gun I had in two.

"No" I gasped, letting the pieces of the gun fall to the ground.

(But then again, I might be able to use you for practice) he was smiling with his eyes again. Almost gleeful.

"So, this is it..." I whispered, dropping my hands. I knew then, I _knew._ I'd die here and now.

I'd never see any one that I loved ever again. My mum, my brother... oh god Phoebe...

I'd never see my little sister again. I'd never be able to hold her again and soothe her after she had a nightmare. I'd never be able to sit with her and read stories to her, with her laughing at the pictures.

And Amanda... Ithiell... Robert... everyone...

Before I knew it I had tears streaking down my cheeks. And I didn't even know Chanaibens could cry. But they could, and I cried, feeling like an idiot as well as being absolutely terrified of the thing in front of me. This wasn't like the other battles... I couldn't just attack and hope to win... they were everywhere...

_Now I lay me down to sleep... _I recited in my head the verse my grandmother had taught me before she passed away. It was stupid, because I wasn't even religious, but I guess it helped soothe the aching in my heart, even just a little.

(Jade! Move it!) I heard Robert yelling.

_I pray the lord, my soul to keep..._

(Now stay still, this won't take long) Visser Three said, readying his tail.

_And if I die, before I wake..._

(Don't give up yet!) Came the shout, as Vissers blade arched down at me.

_I pray the lord, my soul to take._

And then, it all stopped.


	7. Choices

**I might change this chapter. I dunno yet. Tell me what you think and i'll decide, ok?**

**And thankyou for reviewing my story so far, here goes...**

It all looked like someone had hit pause. The Vissers' blade was no more than a foot away, and the two Hork-Bajir's guns were levelled at me, in case I decided to try something.

Then I saw my salvation. A cheetah, Robert, was frozen in the air, leaping for the throat of one of the Hork-Bajir. A panther, Amanda I guessed, was about to take out the other one. And on the ground, about to bite into the Vissers' back leg, was a cobra. It was in a strike position, inches away from the flesh.

_You're all too late..._I thought as it all finally went fuzzy, and then blank. I was in a black void, and before me, appeared what looked like a projector screen.

An image appeared. An image of me.

_Flashbacks??_ I wondered fuzzily. But... no. This looked like someone had taken a photo of me. I was twelve, and I was out on the rink, skating. The smile on my face... and the pure joy in my eyes... it made me want to start crying again.

Then another image appeared. This time from one of the battles. I was becoming a white tiger, about to be sliced into two by a Terinan. Behind me, were two Chanaibens, both no older than about four. They had been caught in the crossfire on their planet, since the Terinans tried to attack them full force. It was one of the worst battles I'd ever been in.

I knew what had happened next. Amanda, a polar bear, had barrelled into him, knocking him away, her scream in my head full of pain and fury.

Then, another image. Happy again. It was just after Phoebe was born. I was holding her, looking straight into her eyes. The smile on my face was spread from ear to ear. And she... she was reaching up to my face, touching my cheek.

"What's going on?" I muttered, as another image came up. This time, it was right after the last battle. I was on my hands and knees, beating the blood-slicked ground with my fists. I was crying and screaming all at the same time, after finally realising what I had done.

I remembered that day. It was the day that I had cost two Chanaibens their lives. And all because I froze in the heat of battle. I had flown back, behind our lines, after a scouting mission. But as I became human, the fight enveloped me, and I was caught in the crossfire. I could have run, or changed into something useful so I could fight them, but I didn't. I just kneeled there stupidly, watching as they used their laser guns and their own body's defences to slice each other to bits. I was nearly impaled by the Terinans tail spikes, but one of the Chanaibens stopped him. Amanda got me moving gain, but I fell into the mud, and another had grabbed me. The second Chanaiben stopped him, using his own body as a shield.

They'd both died that day, all because of me. And when it was over, I cried for them, and screamed at myself for being so stupid...

A hand on my shoulder nearly made me jump. I turned my head, my human head, to see Robert looking down at me.

"I wasn't your fault Jade" he said softly. I realised then that I was crying, and wiped the tears away with the back of my hand.

"What wasn't?" Came another voice, and I looked to the right of me to see Marco.

"Oh no... but, I'm dead! How can you be here!" I was afraid that I'd done the same thing again; that I'd gotten them both killed. But something felt.... wrong. I could still feel, and I knew that Robert had been about to attack one of the guards.

"What happened? Why are we seeing all this?" Marco asked, patting his chest and arms just to make sure he was still alive.

"I... I... I don't know" I turned back to the screen, which was now blank, realising that there was a light coming from somewhere else. I looked up to see a single yellow bulb glowing above us.

(Ellimist) came another voice, and before my eyes Ax trotted into view, followed by Amanda and Ithiell. A bird was perched on Amanda's shoulder, and I guessed it was Tobias.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Ithiell asked.

"It's a creature called the El-" Marco never got to finish, because at that moment a voice boomed,

CHOOSE.

"Choose what?" Robert asked.

Then, something emerged from the dark that looked like a dried prune mixed with a small dinosaur. And it was smiling.

"The Drode" Marco said angrily.

(Then that means that the Crayak must be...)

"And you'd be right little bird. My master has brought her here to choose" he pointed at me, and the others just stared.

"Ch-oose what?" I stuttered, knowing from Ax and Marco's reactions that this wasn't good.

"Why, who lives and who dies of course"

"Who... dies?"

"Either you... or one of your friends here" I was speechless. Either I would die or... or one of them?

"Now how can you ask her to choose that?!" Marco yelled.

"It's a simple choice. Either we put you back there and let you get your head cut off, or we can spare your life, but at the cost of one of your friends"

"That's what all the images were for. So I would be forced to choose..." I was finally understanding it now, but I still didn't like it.

"But that's not fair!" Amanda cried, and I think she knew my answer before I did.

"It's more than fair. Or maybe you'd like a wider variety to choose from" He smiled again, and in an instant there were four more faces than before.

"Hey, what...?!" Rachel cried out.

"One minute we're flying, and the next..." Rtaia looked down at her hands. Her _own_ hands. They were all back to themselves.

"The Crayak" was Jake's only words as he stared at the prune creature.

"You got that right man" Marco muttered.

"Now, will you choose from these?" The thing they called Drode asked, as if he was asking me to choose from a menu.

I looked at each of them. Cassie looked terrified, as if she knew something I didn't. Then again, about half of them knew about this creature. Jake... he seemed tense, and I saw something else in his eyes, something I'd seen in my friends eyes more than once. Rtaia's eyes were on Drode, cool and calculating, as if trying to figure it all out. And Rachel... well, she looked like she wanted to beat this thing into a pulp.

"How can I? Even if I don't know half of them, how can I choose which one will die so I can live?" I heard Cassie gasp, and Rachel swore.

"It's either them or you" he said, now looking a little annoyed at me.

For a moment, I actually considered it. I mean, I didn't want to die. But then I thought of what I had been fighting for. Five years... and just to give up on everything I believed in so I can live? It all just didn't seem... well, it was selfish. To give up someone else's life for my own? No, I wouldn't. All life was precious, and if I had to die to save another's life, then...

"I won't choose any of them. I'd rather die than do that" I said firmly, even though my lower lip trembled a little as I said this.

"No Jade!" Amanda cried, and I caught the others looking at me with utter shock

"No, pick me! I deserve to..." Robert began, but I shushed him.

"No, no one will die because of me. No more..." I told him, and the thing called the Crayak laughed, its booming voice nearly splitting my head open.

YOU HAVE CHOSEN. YOU WILL DIE.

**Break **

And then I was back, in my real body. Rtaia's form, but my body.

The Vissers blade was raised, ready for the attack.

**_You're not yourself, _**came a voice from deep within me.

_Yes, I know I'm going to die as..._

_**No you idiot! You're not in your own body...**_

_My own... I know... _then it hit me, all at once.

As the blade came slicing down, I whipped my own tail forward, catching it inches from my throat. My thick tail wrapped around his, just under the blade, pulling it back and away from my face.

Alive! I was alive!

(Let go of me!) He tried to yank his tail back, but I held on, seeing that Amanda and Robert had taken out the other two guards.

(Ahhh!) Visser Three screamed as the cobra struck, sticking it's fangs into the left leg, looking like a whip as it did. It pumped the venom into his leg, then slithered off.

"I told you Visser Three, looks can be deceiving" I said, watching as he began to weaken, and I let go of him, backing up as I did so. He stumbled and fell backwards, nearly squashing the snake.

(Hey!) I heard Marco yelp, and I knew it was him. I picked him up, making sure he wasn't hurt, and he curled himself carefully around my neck and arm. His face was next to mine, his forked tongue whipping out every few seconds.

"Hey yourself" I said, looking up to see the fighter above us.

(Glad you're not dead) he said, trying to sound nonchalant, and I smiled.

(I'm glad too)

(Prince Jake just told us that the troops of Hork-Bajir Visser Three sent out are coming back)

(Apparently they heard the commotion) Robert said, coming out with Amanda to stand beside me.

(What about the other Hork-Bajir?) Amanda asked him.

(They were nearly found out, and if it hadn't been for the commotion back here, they would have been caught) Ithiell said, and I knew he had to be in another form.

(So... I did do some good after all) I whispered, knowing the others could probably hear me, but still not caring.

(But they're fine. Rachel and Cassie are staying with them, leading them up to the mountains apparently) he added.

(I guess I was wrong Jade. I'm sorry) Robert said privately to me, and I nodded.

(The Crayak just wanted you to play his game. He wanted... he wants a life) Marco explained, and I had the feeling I knew where this was heading.

"Who's life?"

(Jake's)

(Come on guys, we've got to get out of here before the guards get back) Jake said, and I saw a peregrine falcon and a pigeon hawk fly past.

(You Andalite bandits! I'll... I'll get you for this!) Visser Three snapped as the fighter came in low, landing in another clearing not far off.

"As I said before, I'm not an Andalite, I'm a Chanaiben" I turned back to look at him one more time, before I walked off with the others, knowing this wasn't the last time I'd be seeing Visser Three and his forces.

I walked up and into the hatch, where we all returned to our normal selves. Robert gave me a funny look, and Jake didn't seem to know what he thought. Marco was smiling at me, and I smiled back. Amanda nearly killed me, wrapping her arms around me, crying and telling me how she thought she's lost me. Ithiell and the others... well, I couldn't tell _what_ they were thinking.

We found Cassie and Rachel, both wolves, leading the small band of Hork-Bajir, and after Tobias explaining about the little 'trick' this Ellimist had used to keep the Yeerks from finding a free colony of Hork-Bajir, we all went down there, all as wolves, to help keep them safe. I followed at the back of our little band with Rtaia and Cassie, but soon Cassie and Marco switched places, and soon I was walking beside him.

(Are you all right?)

(I'm... fine. Knowing about the Crayak and the Ellimist sure makes me feel... insignificant)

(Yeah, I know) was his response, and we both fell silent for a while.

(Could it... is it possible that they had a hand in the Chanaiben/ Terinan war? And us... Amanda, Robert and me, becoming... what we are now)

(Probably. Who knows with those two. I honestly don't know who's worse)

(Great) I sighed a little sarcastically.

We finally reached the valley where the free colony were, and by half an hour later, Ithiell had made sure they were truly clear, before we all started heading back.

But it wasn't over just yet.


	8. The new threat

As we headed back to the fighter, Ithiell decided now was the time to yell at me.

(That was the dumbest thing you have _ever _done! It's even more idiotic than _any_ of the things Robert has done!) He snapped at me privately as we all walked back as wolves. He was up front, with Jake and Ax in his Andalite form. I was back with Cassie and Amanda, slowly falling behind both of them.

(You're welcome) I muttered.

(And Robert has done some idiotic things in my books. But this? This goes beyond stupid, beyond _crazy..._)

(Sometimes crazy works) I put in, hoping he'd stop sometime soon.

(But crazy nearly got you _killed!_ And if not you, then someone else. Robert was...)

(Robert does 'idiotic' things too, but I don't see you going off at him) I said quietly.

(But you _know_ better! You're the smart one Jade. You always see things I miss, and you always calculate...)

(You make me sound like I'm a computer. And by the way, if I was the 'smart one', I'd know how to fly that stupid fighter)

(It's not about what you know, it's about what you see! _Kehalsh imperati!_)

(And in English, that means...)

(You don't want to know)

He was silent for a moment, before ripping into me again.

(How could you?! A few more seconds and we could have...)

(You heard what Jake said! A few more seconds could have cost those Hork-Bajir their lives!) I argued. I didn't know why I was bothering to even argue with him. In every way, he was right. I was just making him angrier. Plus, I knew he cared about me. I was his friend, and...

(We could have created the diversion ourselves! Or better yet, we could have turned that troop into smoke dust if we had known...)

Then again, he did tend to go overboard.

After a while he stopped, and I heard him growling a little before I knew he'd settled down for good.

(Are you ok?) It was Cassie, and she had pulled back alongside me.

(Uh, yeah. Sure. Why?) I tried to sound cheerful, but even my thought voice came out choked.

(Because you're hanging your head, and wolves don't usually hang their heads like you're doing) she replied.

(No, no. I'm just... a little tired, that's all) I lied.

(Is Ithiell... is he talking to you?) She saw right through my lie, and I knew instantly that I'd underestimated her.

(Uh... yeah. Just the usual 'you shouldn't have done that' speech. He's kind of our leader, and...)

(Yeah, I know) she replied, picking up the pace a little, and I was forced to follow her lead, keeping pace with her.

When the two hours were almost up for the Animorphs, we stopped in a little clearing so they could demorph, and we decided to do the same. I was glad to be myself again, and I sat down heavily on the grass, feeling good just to be alive. Everyone looked exhausted, so Jake told us to take ten.

Amanda and Marco collapsed on the grass beside me as Cassie went to talk to Jake. Rachel and Tobias sat a bit further away, and I heard their muted voices.

Amazingly, I saw Robert walk up to Ax, and start talking to him. I heard snippets of the conversation, and I heard the word Ellimist more than once.

Ithiell came to me then, with Rtaia not far behind him.

"We're going to fly back to the fighter, Rtaia and I"

"Why?" I asked "We've don't need to hurry"

"I would feel better if we got to the fighter" Was Rtaias response.

"Wait, what's going on?" Amanda asked, getting up and staring at the both of them.

"Nothing, it's just if someone finds the fighter... well..." Ithiell let it hang in the air.

"Yeah, we know. Just... can you tell Jake first?" Marco asked him.

"That's exactly what we were going to do" he smiled, then gave Amanda a quick hug, before going to Jake. There was a short conversation between both of them, then Jake smiled, and before I knew it they had both taken off, one a pigeon hawk, the other a golden eagle.

Amanda sat back down, still a little unsettled.

"Mand, don't worry. He's just worried that a camper or something will find our fighter" I assured her, laying back on the grass and looking up at the clouds.

"Yeah, I know" she lay down next to me, and Marco soon followed.

"Ahh, this is the life" he sighed, his hands clasped behind his head.

"What? Being chased by aliens who are everywhere, and meeting up with a being that makes us look like ants compared to it?" Amanda asked a little sarcastically.

"No, he means just now. We're all right just now" I took a deep breath, and I out of the corner of my eye I saw Marco smiling.

A few seconds later I heard a flutter of wings, and saw Tobias flying off.

"Where's he going?" I asked.

"He's our eye in the sky. He doesn't like to be grounded for long. You know, just in case" Rachel said joining us. Jake soon told us to get up.

"Back to wolf?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah. We don't..." before he could finish, he was interrupted by Tobias, who sounded panicked.

(Uh, guys? We've got a major problem. The Blade ship is heading this way)

"What?!!" Jake cried.

(The Blade ship. It's not in full view, but I see a shimmer of a cloaking... well, it looks big enough to...)

"BATTLE MORPHS!!" Jake yelled, and I already saw orange fur beginning to sprout on his features.

"What about us?" Amanda, sounding panicked.

"You heard him, change! Polar bear!" I cried, beginning my own change into the white tiger that had saved my life more than once.

"Oh man, they'll find the free Hork-Bajir if they keep coming this way!" Robert snapped as his back legs reversed direction and thick black fur sprouted. Panther. He was going...

(Then we'll just have to guide them away from here?!) Jake replied fiercely.

(Sounds like there's another one of those crazy ideas forming in your head) Marco said as I noticed he'd become the gorilla again.

(Got any better ideas smart...)

(No no, I'm just saying I know this is going to be crazy)

(You got that right)

Whatever way it went, I knew it wasn't going to be good...


	9. Fight!

**Just a quick thankyou to a few people.**

**xweirdxonex-** Thanks for the review, but i have to admit i was kind of aiming for trying to make it sound like the Animorphs books.

**Al fangor(sp?)- **Thankyou for your review, but i don't think i'll be joining your group. I like Cassie. So sorry, but... ;)

**Lady Alionae(sp?)- **I'm waiting for you to add a new chappie to your story(your untiteld one). I want to know who the girl is. I like the name Mary-Sue(was that it???)

Anyway, here's the chappie. It's a bit lame, but here goes...

Jake took a look around at his small troop, made only slightly bigger by the three newcomers, all shape-shifters.

Two tigers, including himself, a gorilla, a wolf, a grizzly and a polar bear, one panther and an Andalite. And, of course, there was Tobias. Nine in all.

But still, nothing compared to the number of Hork-Bajir and Taxxons that could be on the Blade ship. Not forgetting the abomination; Visser Three.

_Still, we've got to lead them away from here, no matter what..._

(Tobias! Do you see Ithiell or Rtaia anywhere?!) Jake called up to the circling bird.

(Well I... no, I can't see anything except the shimmering of the Blade ship) he replied.

(All right, get down here. We don't need them using you for target practice)

(Right) Tobias swooped down, landing on the Rachel's massive bear shoulder.

_Where are they..._

(Ithiell and Rtaia might be hiding under the tree line, just like we are) Amanda suggested.

(Yeah, but what we really need is that fighter)

(Prince Jake, I do not think...)

(I know. But it's the only thing we have that can help us right now)

(If only they could get the ship from home...) Amanda said, seemingly speaking to herself.

(Well, there's no time for that) he said (Tobias, I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you back up there man)

(Sure, no probs) he took off, flapping for altitude before disappearing over the treeline.

There was a tense few seconds, before...

(Oh man! They're in plain view! And what's worse, it looks like it's preparing to land!)

(How far away?)

(They're burning the trees! Just to make room for...)

(Tobias, how far?)

(Um... I dunno, about... half a mile)

(Half a mile!)

(They're landing! I'm surprised they haven't... whoa! Shouldn't have opened my mouth!)

(What's going on? Tobias, are you ok?)

(Yeah, they just took a shot at me)

(Char-grilled bird. Yum) Robert said, and Jake couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

(_Robert)_ He heard Jade warn.

(So what's the plan Big Jake?) Marco asked him, and he came back to the current problem.

(We split up... guide them away from this place... and we also make it look like there's more of us then there really are. Jade? Amanda? Robert? Are you up for it?)

(Sure) Amanda said, and he saw the tiger nod. Robert growled, but then his head nodded slowly too.

(Tell us what to do) he said.

(All right, we'll go on teams of two, with one team of three. Cassie? Robert? You'll head to the back of the Blade ship together and...)

(What are we supposed to do? Attack the Blade ship?)

(No, but I'm pretty sure they'll send a lot of Hork-Bajir out to find us and the voluntary Hork-Bajir...)

(So we have to lure them backwards, and make them think that that's the way we took them) Robert offered, and Jade snapped at him. Soon, he was quiet.

(Ax? You're with Amanda here. Jade? You're with Marco. The four of you will split up on either side. Tobias, Rachel and I will take the front, and make sure none of them get any further than the spot we're in now) Jake instructed, hoping it would work. If it didn't...

Well, he'd just have to make sure it did.

(Amanda, Jade and Robert, you'll have to use your abilities to keep them confused and keep them guessing. Can you do that?)

(Not a problem) Jade said, and the other two agreed.

(Right. MOVE OUT!!)

**---------Break--------------**

Jake gave us the order, and nine battle trained...well... animals... went in separate directions, with Robert and Cassie going left with Ax and Amanda to get to the back of the Blade ship.

But not before Marco told everyone how absolutely crazy this all was. Rachel shut him up pretty quickly, and very soon, we were moving towards the Blade ship, and off to the right.

(Ahhh, alone at last) he said as he loped along beside me on the right.

(Too bad it's when we're going into battle) I replied as I sauntered along beside him, my tail twitching every now and then. I was one edgy kitty right then.

(Yeah, you're absolutely right) I think I soured his mood. But then I thought about what Amanda had suggested to me.

(Look, if we... _when _we survive this, I just want... I mean...)

(Want what?)

I swear if I was human I would have been blushing. That or something like running away from him screaming my head off. Either one was as 'me' thing to do.

Honestly.

(Well, maybe we could... go on a date sometime) I managed to get out, knowing it was something to look forward to... _if _we survived.

Now, I know he was a gorilla, but the look on his face when I said those words... well, it looked like someone... like me... had hit him with a brick.

(Uh... you ok? I didn't offend you or anything, did I?) Now I was feeling stupid.

_I'll never take Amanda's advice on guys again! I mean, she's dating a freakin **alien** for havens sake!!_

(Actually, you just surprised me, that's all. But sure, I'll take that bet) he said, still finding away to smile at me as a gorilla.

(Cool) I said, trying to sound calm. But I was too 'well trained' so you might say. I knew what to expect, and I knew the odds, and they weren't in our favour.

_Just like Ithiell taught you. Stay focused..._

(Wait a sec, where is he?)

(Where's who?)

(Ithiell. He should be here by now. They should have had the fighter here by now)

(Think something might have happened to him?)

(Yeah, maybe...) I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something missing in this equation. If Ithiell saw the Blade ship, which he most certainly must have because Tobias saw it so easily... then wouldn't he have...

(There it is) Marco said, and I turned to look through the trees to see something that reminded me of the blackest night. Or the Black Death, a Terinan battle ship we only saw once in space.

The Blade ship was dark, maybe darker than even that, and just the sight of it sent shivers up my spine.

(We're supposed to fight that?)

(No, not that. Just the wonderful assortment of deadly aliens that come out of it)

(Ah) we kept walking along, and I kept a close eye on the ship, making sure it didn't see us and decide to fire on us. Thankfully, it didn't, and we kept moving until we were almost out of sight of it, and way past its weapons. At least, I hoped.

We kept walking as an alarm started up, and my tiger senses went into overdrive.

(Whoa! What the...)

(Calm down. It's what we want, remember?)

(Oh, yeah) I felt stupid again. Good thing that only lasted for a few seconds.

(They're sending out their army!)

(What now?!)

(Do what Jake said. Lead them this way)

We watched as various doors began to open, and Hork-Bajir troops began to pile out, all armed with Dracon beams. In seconds, there about twenty coming at us. One aimed and fired, barely missing me.

(I've suddenly got the feeling that this was a bad idea) I said as they kept firing, and we dodged their blasts. Both of us ran to the right of the Blade ship, with the Hork-Bajir still firing at us.

(Well, that's us. Crazy people. Just ask Rachel)

(I think that's true for all of us) I replied as I dodged again, turning around when I couldn't see them. I could hear them, tearing the trees apart, but I couldn't see them. Which was just what I wanted. Marco stopped too.

(The second we start to loose this, we bail)

(No probs to that) I agreed. I readied myself, and Marco did the same beside me, climbing on of the trees.

(Ready?)

(Sure)

(Here they come!) The second I saw one of them begin to emerge from the bushes, I leaped, digging my claws in him, then grabbing his neck with my mouth, twisting slightly. He fell, a lifeless body, and I leapt away.

The second one that came, Marco dropped from the trees, taking him out.

After that, it was madness.

TSSSSSEWWW!!!

(Marco, look out!)

(I got him!)

TSSSEEWWW!!!

TSSSSSEEWWW!!

(Hah! Missed!)

(Don't get too... watch it!)

(Right, thanks!)

Attack! Attack! ATTACK!!

TSSSEWWWW!!

(Ahhhh!) In seconds, my shoulder was on fire, and I saw that I'd been shot. I roared, jumping for the one that had shot me. He tried to bat me away, but it was too late. I was on him! Another one down!!

TTSSSEEWWWW!!!!

TTSSSEEWWWWW!!!

I roared, and Marco hammered away with his two gorilla fists, but we were losing. I saw they had got him too, and I suffered another shot, this time burning my ear off. Blood spilled into my eyes, and I couldn't see the Hork-Bajir as clearly.

(Jade!)

(Marco, look out!)

TSSSEWWW!! They got him, right in the shoulder blade.

(Ahhh!!)

(NO!!!)

Now this fight was getting desperate.

(Bail!) I cried, knocking away a Hork-Bajir that almost shot Marco clear through the chest. He nodded, and we started to move back towards the trees.

(Ah ah ahhh. I don't think so) Came the voice, and from behind the still firing Hork-Bajir, came the one person I didn't expect to see. Visser Three.

(Now, which one of you is the changeling?) he asked, and I noticed he'd recovered from the snake bite.

_How did he..._

(I am) I blurted walking forward, knowing if I could just...

(No! It's me!) Marco cried.

(What are you doing?! He only wants me!!)

(No way I'm letting them...)

(Look, I have the power. I can get out of there if he really wants me...)

(And if he sticks a slug in your head? What then?! Sorry, but you know too much about us and I won't...)

(He'll never get a damn slug near my head! EVER!!) I screamed, believing in my own words for once in a long time.

(Fine, if you both believe you're the changeling, we'll take you both. We'll just have to wait two hours before we know the truth)

(Oh crap)

(I warned you Marco) I was furious that he'd done this, as well as afraid of what would happen after his two hours were up. He'd be stuck like that forever, and all because of me...

_I guess it's up to you now Jade..._


	10. Trapped

They stuck us in a room on the Blade ship, with at least half a dozen Dracon beams levelled at us the whole time. I guess this time Visser Three wasn't taking any chances. If one of us looked like we were starting to change, we'd be turned into dust particles.

The odds were more than against us on this one. Either I reveal myself, and a Yeerk gets a new and very powerful host, and Marco gets either killed or turned into a Yeerk himself, or time runs out and they finally find out which one's which. Either way, Marco was going to suffer for my stupidity.

I felt like a complete idiot. It was the second time I'd gotten caught that day. And this time, I'd got someone else caught too.

He sat beside me, leaning against the wall, holding his shoulder and looking like he was having trouble breathing.

(You shouldn't have...)

(Look, I know the Yeerks, and I know how they operate)

(And I might not know the Yeerks, but I do know something about war Marco. I know how the other side operates, and it's far from being 'fair') I tried to wipe away the dried blood over my eyes, but only being able to clear away one side. The other, where I'd lost an ear, was too caked over with blood, and I couldn't open it anyway.

(I still couldn't take that chance. I couldn't... I mean, how could I let a friend take the fall when...) He softened, and I forgave him. He was only trying to help...

(I know. How... how are you doing?) I walked over to him, looking up at his face.

(I'll live for now. But I've only got about an hour or so before this gorilla suit becomes permanent)

(I... I'm sorry) I whispered, sitting beside him, and putting my head on my paws, closing my good eye to think. We fell silent for a while, as I thought about it all.

Ithiell was right about another thing; I usually thought about a situation before I jumped into it. But today... it was like... it was like I had a complete brain shutdown or something... I wasn't thinking clearly, and...

_It's because you want to get this over and done with..._

**_But... why? _**I debated in my head.

_You already know that answer Jade. You hate war. You hate having to fight and hope that some day it'll all end. You're sick of it._

I realised it was true. I hated having to be put through the loophole over and over. The fight... the bloodshed... the screams...

Those screams I heard every night in my dreams. My own and thousands of others. I think the only thing that kept me sane was hoping that I would do some good.

_And if you don't fight Jade... then who will? Six kids who have been the only defence against the Yeerks since they all just happened to walk into an abandoned construction site? Your friends? Or maybe you'd like your little brother and sisters to take over for you? Huh?_

**_No,_** a voice deep inside me said, **_I have the power, and I'll fight for them, and beside them, all. _**

I took a deep breath, then continued to think about what might have happened to Ithiell.

_Atta girl. Use your head. It'll stop the fear from taking over completely..._

Where was he? Surely he would be back know, and...

Two possibilities occurred to me then. One, something had happened to him, and he and Rtaia never really made it to the fighter, or...

Or he and Rtaia could have been infected all along. Yeerks in their brains.

But... if that was true, then they would have gone and blabbed the whole story to Visser Three, and the Animorphs would no longer be called 'Andalite bandits' and he would have known I wasn't who I said I was. He would have made sure we were all caught by then and... well, infected as well.

A third possibility occurred to me then, and that soon muddled with another thought I had.

(Could he... no, theres no way that they could... but what he said...) I was all over the place then, muttering crazy things to myself.

(Could he what?) Marco's voice jerked me back to reality, and I opened my one good eye to look up at him. So I decided to tell him one of the things I was thinking.

(The Crayak. He said I would die. But he didn't say _when _I would die. And... well the Drode said... that I had to choose. My life, or someone elses. He could have been... he could have been talking about now. Right at this moment)

(What... you mean my life or yours? That's _crazy!!_)

(As you said before, we're all crazy people)

(But I didn't... oh jeez that must mean...no Jade...)

(I could be totally wrong though. I seem to be doing that a lot today) that other thought was still stuck in my mind. If it was true... then there was hope...

(M----? J--e? Can --- he-- -s?)

(Don't react, or they'll know something's up!) I cried instantly, wanting just as much as he did to strain my ears to listen to them. Thankfully I underestimated him as well, and he stayed quite still.

(Yes, we can barely hear you. Listen, we've got a problem...)

(W---- a-e y--? We –n ba---y h---r --u)

(Who is that?) I thought... Ax! And that must mean...

(AX, WE'RE ON THE BLADE SHIP! WE GOT CAUGHT! HELP US!) I yelled in the loudest thought speak voice I could manage, hoping they'd get the most important parts of the message.

(W- -------ND YOU! WE--- GET--- HEL-! WON- --- LONG!!) Came Amanda's broken reply, and I looked up at Marco.

(Good going. How'd you know?)

(How'd I know what?)

(That if... never mind) He leaned abck, and I sidled up next to him, just feeling like I had to touch someone else. Just to know I was still alive. To my surprise, he actually started patting me like I was just a big kitty. And the funny thing was, it felt so good I actually started purring.

(Good kitty) he said, and I laughed.

(Me-ow) I lay my head back on my paws, closing my eyes and thinking hard again, knowing that I had to find us a way out of here, before Marco's time ran out.

**------------------------------------------Break----------------------------------------------**

Amanda and Ax finished off their pursuers quickly. Soon, there were at least fifteen Hork-Bajir bodies piled around them. Ax picked up a Dracon weapon, tossing another one to the still changing Amanda. She caught it in a half-formed human hand, her fingers curling around the cold metal.

"I thought there'd be more than this" Amanda stated as she looked around, shivering a little at all the blood. _I hate this..._

(I... I agree. Yet... there is no more coming this way)

"What's going on? Do you think they... no, they couldn't have given up this easily"

(Perhaps these weapons will encourage them to...)

"Wait a sec, just listen" she hushed him. Where there had been Dracon fire just minutes earlier, there was now nothing.

(What are we listening for?)

"Ax, I think something's wrong. I heard... from the other side, where Jade and Marco were, and now... there's nothing"

Ax strained his hearing, listening. There was roaring coming from the left of them, to the back of the ship, where Cassie and Robert where, and something far off to their right, but...

(Yes, I do believe you are right)

"Ax, come with me!" Amanda almost pleaded as she became an osprey, flapping her wings to get off the ground. Ax nodded, dropping the gun and following her lead. Soon they were both flying over the Blade ship, with Amanda silently praying they didn't get shot down or caught.

Thankfully, most of their attention was were the others were fighting, and they made it over the gigantic ship in one piece.

(Ax, look!) Amanda noticed it before he did. Scorch marks, from where there had been Dracon fire not too long before, and splatters of blood on the ground. She landed next to one of the blood spots, shrinking out of her bird form as soon as she hit the ground. Ax followed her.

(Oh my god. Where are they?!!) Amanda panicked, looking around at the dead Hork-Bajir, and at where the ground had been disturbed by a fight.

(Do not worry, we will find them) Ax spoke calmly as he became himself again, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Call out to them. See if they can hear you" She said, seeing something that looked like the edge of a cat's ear, trembling at the thought that now entered her head.

(Marco? Jade? Can you hear us?)

Amanda almost cried when she heard a response. She was so happy that she started to become her polar bear, just so she could talk to them.

(Y-- -e --n bar--- h--r yo-. Li---, -- g-t a b-- ---blem)

(Were are you? We can barely hear you)

(AX, WE-- ON --- BLADE ----! W- GOT CAUGHT! H--- US!) Came Jade's cry, and she and Ax looked at one another.

(This is not good)

(WE UNDERSTAND YOU! WE'RE GETTING HELP! WON'T BE LONG!!) Amanda yelled back, and Ax turned to her.

(We must contact Prince Jake and the others)

Together, they bolted off to where they knew he was...


	11. Sometimes crazy works

To **Anicrazy-** thanks for reviewing, and i think i've finally found someone as nuts as i am!! Yay!!

**Kharina(sp?)- **thankyou for your review too, keep yours up!

**Lady Alionae- **Now, I can't tell you that, can I? It'll ruin all the fun... ; D

Anyway, here goes.........................

I went over every possibility in my mind, over and over again. I felt like one of those cartoon characters, with those hypnotising twirling eyes. I also head a splitting headache.

Twenty minutes more had passed, and still, there was no word from any of our friends. And yet, there was still that small hope dwelling deep inside me.

Beside me, I felt Marco take in a shuddering breath, and I looked up at him.

(It's ok, I'm fine) he assured me, laying a hand on the middle of my back.

(No, you're not. There must be _some_thing I can do...) I trailed off, turning my attention to the guards again, and the four walls that surrounded us. Four... wait a minute... that was it!

I'd figured out the first part of my plan. But what to do after...

_Look Jade! Look damnyou!!_

I looked at each wall, then behind us... wait, to my right, was that a... yes! A door!

(That's it!) I cried out loud, hope overwhelming me. The kind of crazy hope that you get when you don't know if your plan's going to work or not, but knowing that some plan is better than no plan.

(What's it?) Marco muttered beside me. He would only last so much longer, before he got trapped, or he...

_Focus Jade. Don't give in to the fear._

(There's a door, to our right) he looked, then turned his attention back to me.

(Jade, we wouldn't be able to move two inches toward that door before they...)

(You're forgetting something)

(What?)

(I'm a shape-shifter. I don't need DNA, remember?)

(Jade, there's nothing you could change into that could...)

(I'm going to become walls)

(Huh? What?)

(I'm going to give you cover while you demorph and remorph. That should give you some more time. Then, we find a way to get out that door...)

(But that's _crazy!!_)

(Crazy is definitely better than dead)

(Hmm. You've got that right)

I moved to stand in front of him, looking into his eyes.

(Now, I don't know how long I can do it for, cause I've never done this before. I'm going to mimic the shape of these walls, give you complete cover from all three sides, as well as above. Just in case there's anything watching us. You'll have to be as quick as you can, all right?)

(I understand. But... what happens when I'm ready? You can't exactly move with me...)

At that second, another part of the plan fell perfectly into place.

(I'm going to become that ugly creature Visser Three did the last time we met. It's big, it's powerful, and it can move with you. How does that sound?)

(Completely crazy) I nodded, and if I was human, I would have smiled.

I turned around, watching as the guards tensed up a little. I took my position in front of him, planting my feet at the ready.

(As soon as you're covered...)

(I know. And Jade?)

(Yeah?)

(Micky D's and a movie sound good to you?)

(Micky Ds?)

(McDonalds)

I laughed. (Yeah, just as long as I get to pick the movie)

Then I focused. Walls, four...no, six inch thick walls... something like... titanium?... something really strong... a funny rust bronze colour...

BAAMMMMM!!!!

It sounded like an explosion just outside the ship! Like...

(Marco, I think that's Ithiell!)

(Great. Now all we have to do is get out of here...)

(Yup, agreed) I focused again, starting with the part right in front of Marco. Instantly I grew up and out, my form flattening out like I was a squashed bug. I saw the colour of my... no, it wasn't skin anymore! It was... metallic... I had become like a metallic flattened cat!

_Keep your focus Jade! This all depends on you..._

TSSSEWWWW!!

TSSSSEWWW!!

TSSSEEWWW!!

I felt the sting of the Hork-Bajir weapons, but I kept going, my neck seeming to almost snap backwards as it arched up and over the top of Marco's head... a foot, no more above him.

My arms and legs, on each side, did something simular, blending together until it had completely enveloped Marco's gorilla body. Finally, all but one of my senses stopped working. I 'felt' the Dracon beams cut into me, but it felt as if it were far away... like in a bubble...

I made sure I had sealed every part of myself, making sure that there wasn't a square inch that didn't cover Marco.

(How's that?)

(Great. Demorphing now)

After a few tense moments, and me suddenly being able to feel the sting of the Dracon beams a lot more, I heard Marco's voice again, sounding strong.

(All right. I'm ok now)

(Good, cause I'm not) I gasped as I eased myself out of the metallic shape, focusing on becoming the image I had in my mind of the creature Visser Three had shown me. That's when the pain became a lot more intense.

(Ahhhh!!!)

(Jade!)

(Get to the door! NOW!!) I screamed as I stood in front of him, with limbs that were going down in number every few seconds. I pulled back one of my heads a little, and... fired!!

A round spinning ball of flame caught two of the guards, and they went running, screaming in pain. Again!! And again!!

(Another bites the dust!) I yelled as I kept myself between them and Marco, who had reached the door and was now punching and ripping at the panel beside it with all his might.

But more Hork-Bajir piled into the room, and more guns were fired. Another head missing! Five heads left! Hah!!

I fired my own deadly weapons, again and again, until I heard what sounded like a door being ripped open. I swivelled one of my heads around, keeping the other four directed at the guards, still firing my deadly flame balls.

I saw that Marco was trying to force the doors open, his gorilla form I saw was having trouble with it though.

(Here) I backed up just enough, using my four remaining sets of hands to help him pull it open. Together, we pulled it open almost all the way.

TSSSEWWW!!

TSSSSEEEWWW!!

(Ahhh!) Now I only had three heads!

(Marco, go!)

(But...)

(I'll follow you! Just get out of the way!!) I screamed as I lost another leg, then another arm. He jumped out, and my shrinking form followed. I tumbled to the grass, a miniature version of the monster I had been, and the doors shut.

(YOU FOOLS!! OPEN THE DOOR!!) Came the Vissers voice. Seconds later I heard a terrified muted voice, then the owner of that voice was silenced for good.

"One more down..." I muttered out loud, suddenly realising I'd become human again. Seconds later, big arms lifted me into the air.

(Good plan. Crazy, but good) He said, carrying me away from the Blade ship, towards where we last saw Jake and the others, getting far enough away from the ship before cutting a path that way.

"Nice to know chivalry isn't dead" I said relaxing into his gorilla chest. Being tense was only hurting my back... I feel so tired...

(Yeah, but what about the others? Where are they?)

"Well, I can't hear anything, so maybe... maybe they're all right" I focused on another change, doing my best to keep myself from freaking out.

(Or maybe they're dead) he put me down, since I was growing now, this time to polar bear.

(What if... what if they're on the Blade ship?) I turned back to look.

(Hey! Guys! Can you hear me?!)

(Right above you man) I looked up to see Tobias, circling above us.

(Where are all the others?)

(Guys, you're not gonna believe this...)

(Just tell us! Are they all right or not?!)

(Look, let me just show you. Everyone's ok Marco) Tobias added, speeding off past the tree line, with me and Marco having to follow him.

It wasn't long before we came into what looked to be a large meadow. And in that meadow, was the one thing I never thought I'd see again.

(The Aerionna) I breathed, unable to take my eyes off the beautiful white ship that sat in the meadow before me.

(Well, I was going to introduce it, but you seem to know what it is already) Tobias seemed to pout a little as he flew towards it, and we both followed him.

The Aerionna was equally as large as the Blade ship. The front was shaped like a blunt arrowhead, or like one of those old stone ones archaeologists find at dig sites.

In fact, the whole thing was shaped a lot like an arrow. The middle was long, and fairly thick, and the back ended like the feathers at the back of an arrow. It was all white, with a little cream colouring in it too. And it was beautiful. Like everything the Chanaibens made, this ship deceived you into believing it was slow. Wrong. It was fast, manoeuvrable, and the weapons could fire with amazing accuracy.

We had only been on it twice, once when Rtaia's older brother, Lowri, was commanding it. In fact, it was Rtaia's brother who designed, and built it, almost with no help at all. He told us the Aerionna was dedicated to the memory of their mother, a brave Chanaiben woman who survived many wars, and always stood for the right of the people. Her name, roughly translated, meant 'Deadly Beauty'. And the ship had definitely lived up to the name in the past.

"Jade!!" I saw the hatch begin to open, and just before it hit the ground, Amanda came barrelling out of it, running towards me. And I think if I was human, she would've knocked me over.

Instead, she dug her head into my soft furry shoulder.

"You're ok... I thought the worst when... and then..." She turned back to look at the ship.

(I know Amanda. It's ok, _we're_ all right) I kind of emphasised the 'we' bit. I heard Ithiell call out to her,

"Give it a rest Mand, they're ok now. You should learn to have more faith" I saw her go red-faced, and she stormed back to the ship.

(Don't hit him too hard Mandy) I laughed as I saw Tobias flying after her. I focused on my own body, and next to me I saw Marco becoming himself too.

I looked at him with my own eyes when I was done, unable to keep the smile from my face. I was happy, and I was alive!

He was smirking as he looked at me.

"Now, you wouldn't be thinking of backing out of that date you promised me, would you?"

"Not a chance" I laughed, grabbing his hand in one fluid movement and pulling him along towards the ship, knowing when this was all over I'd never get the smile off my face.

**Next Chapter; The Blade ship versus the Aerionna. Who will win? Find out next time...**


	12. The Aerionna

**Lady Alionae; **I'm planning to write a sequel to this, howz that? But i won't if you don't start writing some of yours. I'm DYING to know who that girl is...

**To everyone else; **this chapt is a bit rushed, and if i get anything wrong just tell me, ok? It's got a little more action in this one though...

We walked down the corridors of the Aerionna, with Ithiell and Amanda by our side. Tobias had sped off ahead towards the 'bridge', probably to go to Rachel.

After a few more minutes we passed through the sliding door of the bridge, finally seeing the others, all themselves, and all looking great.

That's when I noticed him. He was standing in front of Jake and Cassie, seeming to be in deep discussion with them.

"Lowri?" I asked as we walked up to them, and he turned to look at us, smiling.

"Ah, Jade. And who is this? Marco? Well, well, what a fine young warrior" he held out his hand to Marco, who shook it reluctantly.

"My name is Lowri of the _Ipkla _clan" he introduced.

"I've just been telling Lowri of our situation, and he's willing to help us" Jake explained, as I looked around and saw the others. There were at least six other Chanaibens on the bridge, excluding Rtaia and Ithiell. Rtaia herself was at one of the consoles, with Ax standing beside her. They seemed to be working on something. Either that or Rtaia was showing him how to work the controls.

Not far off, Rachel and a blond haired boy stood, talking to each other. I guessed that was Tobias, since I'd only seen him once before as a human.

But then I saw Robert. He had his back to us, looking up at all the different screens that were popping up over the view screen. I could just imagine the scowl on his face then.

_So, nothing's changed with you I see..._ I thought to myself, going over to him, leaving the others to discuss the situation.

"What happened?" I asked flatly, knowing it was the only way I'd ever get a straight answer from him.

"Jake grouped us all together, and we were about to come rescue you, when Ithiell showed up in the fighter, followed by the Aerionna. They blasted one of their thrusters, then landed in this meadow. We followed, and a few minutes later you guys showed up" he said just as flatly, and I saw I was right about his facial expression.

"But... do they know we're here? Do they know we've landed?"

"We're not sure, but we're not going to be staying here for long. They're just checking the systems to make sure we don't have any stuff-ups when we go into battle"

"How much longer?"

"Don't know" he was the arrogant Robert again. But I had seen something in him, when I was asked to choose, and we both knew I'd never forget it. There was a real person hiding under that icy glare, and nothing he said or did could change that fact.

_No, pick me! I deserve to..._he had said. He was willing to...

"Thankyou" I whispered, putting a hand on his arm before moving off to talk to the Lowri and the others. Now, I couldn't be absolutely sure what I heard next, but it definitely came from him.

"You're welcome" he said in a whisper, and when I turned to look at him I saw he'd turned back to the screen.

"Humans!!" Came a sudden and shrill voice, and we all turned to see Lowri's tactical officer storm onto the bridge, looking like she was about to explode.

"Calm down Talia" Lowri said calmly as she came to stand beside him, glaring at all of us.

"This is not appropriate! Humans should not be on the bridge of this ship! I..."

"Talia, look closely at who half of them are" Rtaia had come over with Ax in tow, meeting Talia's cool gaze with her own.

Talia scowled, then turned to look at me first. In seconds, I saw her face change entirely from anger to what I could only guess as relief and gratitude.

"Jade! It _is_ you! Young warriors, I apologise" she bowed low, turning to the others "I did not realise we had such honoured guests..."

"Sir, we are ready to take off" one of the Chanaibens at his console reported.

"Sir! The Blade ship is preparing to take off! It seems they've fixed the thrusters we managed to take out!" Came anothers cry, and I saw Lowri and Talia turned serious.

"Take off! Engines at full power! We've got to get off the ground before they do!" Talia snapped, and we heard the others respond.

"We can't let them get the advantage" Lowri said, his eyes narrowing at the screen in front of us. In seconds, I felt the giant ship rise, and I had to try my best to keep a foothold. I watched as Rtaia and Ax ran back to her station, working like mad at the controls.

"Humans, brace yourselves!" Talia shouted, and I did my best to brace my feet from the sudden jerky movements of the ship. Tobias and Rachel seemed to be holding onto the wall, and Robert was holding onto one of the chairs that a Chanaiben was in.

But the rest of us...

"Thrusters, now!" Lowri roared, and seconds later five of us were on the floor, all of us either landing on our butts or one another. Ithiell and the commanders however, were still standing. They had used their tails to absorb the shock of the ship lurching upwards.

"There! I see it!" Rtaia cried, and at almost at the same time, directly beside us, was the Blade ship. I scrambled up off my sore back bone, bracing my feet the best I could again, with Cassie and Amanda beside me.

"Get off me!" Jake snapped at Marco as the two boys frantically untangled themselves, scrambling up as well.

"Hey! It's not my fault we got..."

"Maximum thrusters! We need to get above them!" Talia shouted as Ithiell ran past me and to a spare console with a chair. Seconds later...

"Maximum thrusters engaged!" Ithiell yelled, and I suddenly found myself on the floor again, with someone's foot in my back.

"They've got the same idea!" Rtaia yelled, her own fingers flying across her controls, with Ax beside her, almost keeping pace with her speeding hands.

(Very soon I believe they will turn to...)

"We know that! But as long as we try to stay above them, we might..." Rtaia was cut off as one of the others yelled out something in their own language, and Lowri replied in a simular tone.

"Get us turned around! If we can't stay above them, we'll just have to fight them!" Talia yelled, running over to one of the officers, taking over for him for a few precious seconds. The ship began to turn, but now it had turned desperate.

"Weapons, ready!"

"All systems functioning. We can try to get more thruster power from..."

"I don't care where you get it from, just do it!" Again, the ship lurched upwards, this time gaining a little more speed once we were a certain height from the ground.

"Are we going into space?!" Cassie cried.

"We might have to!" Came Talia's response.

"No! We are most definitely not! If we get damaged, I'd like to be..."

"Sir! It's firing!"

"Return fire!"

In seconds, two beams of light collided, sending shock waves back to the ships, and almost everyone on the bridge was tossed around like rag dolls. I ended up near the door, with my legs arching over my head, and looking back at the others.

"Well, that wasn't fun" I muttered, as I kicked my legs, righting myself and landing on my feet in one fluid movement. It's an advantage of being athletic.

I stood up fully, watching as the others scrambled to get to their posts, and Lowri helped both Talia and Amanda up at once. Marco had landed a few feet away, and stood up a little shakily. Cassie and Jake seemed to have collided, and picked one another up on the way. Rachel and Tobias didn't seem to have moved much, and I saw Robert holding on for dear life to the back a chair. Ax, Rtaia and Ithiell however, had somehow managed to stay glued to where they were.

"Sir! They're about to fire again!"

"Beat them to it! ATTACK!!!"

Twin beams from our ship raced towards the Blade ship, and a section of the ship seemed to explode.

"Hah! Got 'em!" I heard Rachel cry, and I saw her pump her fist in the air.

"It's not over yet!" I called to her, watching as they prepared to fire.

"Sir! We're not fully charged to..."

"Everyone, brace yourselves! And tell the others on the ship!" Lowri shouted, preparing for the worst.

"Brace for impact!" Someone shouted into what sounded like a loudspeaker, before the Blade ship fired back at us.

BOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!

The impact rocked the whole ship, sending us all tumbling again, catapulting me into the door. Four other bodies landed beside me, one's arm knocking the wind out of me.

Then one of the consoles exploded, with the poor Chanaiben not even having the chance to try and save himself. Then I felt the explosions in the ship.

"The engine room reports heavy casualties!" Came a terrified voice.

"Places everyone! Fire when ready, and keep firing until we've crippled that damn ship!" Talia yelled, running over to where the now dead Chanaiben was, moving him gently aside before working on trying to repair the damage.

The five of us tumbled to the floor, a mad tangle of arms and legs. Cassie got out first, pulling Jake out of the fray. I tumbled out next, and Amanda dislodged her foot from the crook of Marco's elbow. I grabbed her as she stumbled up, and the two of us helped Marco up.

"I feel like I've been put through a washing machine" He complained as we all watched the Aerionna fire another round, and kept firing until the weapons ran out of charge.

"Sir! We've hit their weapons system! They're offline!" Called a triumphant Ithiell, and Amanda ran to stand beside him, grabbing onto the back of his chair as she did so. I saw Rachel and Tobias had caught onto her idea.

A sudden explosion from behind us sent the now four of us tumbling into each other again.

"Another ship!" Jake cried as we all tried to untangle ourselves again.

"No, it's the engine room! We need to get someone down there, fast!"

"To do what?!"

"Release the engine's coolant. It might just save our lives!!" Talia shot back, running over to another console, then back to the charred one she had been working on.

"It's a failsafe I installed. Don't ask how it works, it'll take too long to explain!" Lowri said, looking at me. Of course, he needed _me_ to go... I'd done it once before, so I knew exactly what to do and where to go.

"I'm on it! Ithiell?!!"

"Just a sec, Ax!" he said, and Ax soon took his place, working just as hard as Ithiell had been.

"Can we fire again?!!"

"Yes, in a few more seconds!" we heard them say as Ithiell and I sped out of the room, racing down the long and seemingly never ending corridors.

"Wait for me!!" In seconds, Jake had caught up, and was running with us.

"What are you doing?! You need to be..."

"You guys need every spare hand you can get, all right?!" He snapped fiercely, and we let it go, running as fast as we could. There was no time to fight.

We reached the engine room, with Ithiell's fingers flying across the access panel, before the doors opened to a room on fire. Ithiell raced in first, followed by me then Jake. Ithiell led us around the safest route, and we saw the casualties, as well as the few that were still fighting to keep it under control.

"It won't respond! We've tried everything, and the coolant..." one of them said, but Ithiell cut her off.

"It's all right, we got it" We found the crawlspace, where the failsafe was located, and Ithiell and Jake pulled off the cover, grunting as they did it. That's where I came in. I was small enough, and fast enough, to slide through it.

I dove, pulling myself along as fast as I could down the crawlspace, stopping at the right panel. I forcefully removed the cover, tossing it aside. There, was something like what you saw in fighter cockpits; the handled lever. I grabbed it, pulling down hard as I could, until it was all the way to the other side.

Then came one of their voices.

"Coolant levels activated. It's working!"

"Jade, get out of there!" Ithiell said, and I did my best to crawl backwards, with two human hands grabbing my ankles and yanking me out as far as they could, before I scrambled out the rest of the way.

"The pressure's returning to normal!"

"We're gaining control of the situation!" Called another, and I realised the coolant was also putting out the fire, shooting upwards, out of the vents below.

"Come on! Let's get back to the bridge" Ithiell suggested, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along. He let go when I started running, and Jake followed our lead.

Another explosion rocked the ship, sending us tumbling into the walls.

I don't know if it was pure dumb luck or fate, but as I went flailing off to the left, my hand hit a button, and in seconds I was falling out of a hatch door. I grabbed onto the door, but the wind pressure was too strong, and I was sucked out into the atmosphere, over a hundred thousand miles from the earth, watching as Ithiell screamed my name.

**Will Jade survive? And what about the Aerionna? Next time...**


	13. Plummet

**Just something I overlooked in the last chapter. When she goes tumbling back, for the first time, she's actually _upside down_, with her legs arching over her head. Anyway, here's the next chappie! Enjoy!**

"Jade!" Ithiell screamed beside Jake. At the same moment the door shut itself, and he pounded the thing with his fists.

"Open it!" Jake cried, pushing the button he had seen Jade push. No response.

"Automatic locking system. It's a safely precaution pre-set into all ships of this size. It needs a password to override it, and I don't have the DAMN THING!!" His last words turned into a scream, and he beat the door with both fists. Then Jake saw his expression change.

"To the bridge"

"But..."

"JUST DO IT!" He roared, shoving Jake forward. Jake was a big guy for his age, but Ithiell was bigger and stronger. And he was driven by fear.

Together, they ran as fast as they could towards the bridge.

"Sir!" Ithiell panted, doubling over when they'd burst through the sliding door.

"What is it!" he yelled back. Another console had blown, and he himself had been forced to take over.

"Permission to take the fighter!"

"Why?!"

"Because Jade's dead if we don't!"

"What happened to her?!" Amanda screamed, but he and Ithiell were already running the other way, without a response, and Marco followed them.

"What happened?!"

"Jade fell out a hatch door!" Jake yelled, knowing this was exactly what the Crayak had wanted all along. He wanted her life, now it seemed he was about to get it...

**---------------------------------------------Break---------------------------------------------------**

I fell, tumbling down through the air, fighting back the urge to start screaming in absolute terror. I had to think... had to... I could barely breath from the wind current as I sped up, towards what I saw was a whole continent. I was seeing America. It would have been a beautiful sight, if I hadn't been falling towards it...

Crayak.

He did this! That's why I was tumbling down, about to meet my death.

_He won't get you! Just think!_

Then it hit me. I could shape-shift!

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!

Another explosion, from up above me! I did my best to look up, catching glimpses of the two ships, and my terrified mind thought of them as pure good and pure evil. Black and white... funny...

_Can't breathe! Need air..._

_**Focus Jade! You need wings...**_

_But I'm too high... not even a bird could survive this..._

_**Not a bird... think...**_

As I began to pick up speed, I had an image stuck in my head. It was of about five months ago, maybe a little more. It was when we had all 'met up' in the woods, and Ithiell was looking for something... I can't remember what it was... but he had asked us to help him look. He had opened his leathery wings... which we didn't even know he had... and flew up, looking left, then right. He looked like a miniature dragon, and I remember Amanda and I had just stared. Robert had gone home, as usual, saying something really...

_Jade, that's it! Crayak won't win that easily..._

If he wanted my life, I was going to make him kill me himself, and from the snippets of conversation I had heard earlier between Ax and Robert, neither him or the Ellimist could interfere to that extent.

The ground seemed to be getting closer, and I felt like I was starting to burn as I sped faster down to the blue and green planet I called my home.

_Focus Jade! Feel the changes... _I closed my eyes, ignoring the terror that I felt, focusing on that image, seeing it as clearly as I could ever hope to see it. I changed my head first, then slowly, the rest of me, finishing the change off with the big leathery wings, that were carefully hidden under flaps of skin on his back.

Finally, I was Ithiell, and I opened my eyes to see the world the way he did.

_It's now or never Jade..._carefully, I opened my wings, spreading them wide. Almost immediately, the wind ripped at them, tearing them to shreds and making me cry out in agony. But I managed to slow myself down, quite a lot.

Then I began to fall again.

_Keep your focus! Reform the wings! _

_**No! It'll happen again!**_

_Just do it!! Do it or you'll die!!!_

I focused on the image of his wings. Almost immediately I felt them reform, and it almost felt like they were healing themselves. When I knew they were complete, I tried again.

FWWUMPFF!! I was spinning out of control again! But wait! I still had my wings!

_It was just the snapback! Open them again!_

I opened my wings, carefully again, and felt them strain as they caught the air, lifting me up a little, like a parachute.

Immediately I stopped falling, and looked up to see the two ships again. So far away...

TSSSSEWWWW!!

A red beam of light shot past me, barely missing me.

I looked up to see... a fighter? But... no, it wasn't one of ours.

_It must be from the Blade ship! Be careful Jade..._

I flapped my wings, gaining altitude, realising this was the perfect type of body for this altitude. Any altitude really...

TSSSSEEEWWW!! Another shot was fired, and I dodged it, continuing to fly up towards something that looked like a gigantic bug. Above it, I continued to see the Blade ship and the Aerionna attacking one another, and from what I could see, the Aerionna wasn't doing too well. Then... no, it couldn't be!

But... it was! Our fighter had been launched, and came down towards both me and the Blade ship's fighter. I saw it take aim at the ship, and... fired!

The Blade fighters ship was hit! Its back engines seemed to have suffered most of the damage, and something exploded, before... it came hurtling down at me!

_Dive!_ I turned around, folding my wings back, and aiming for the planet, with the fighter falling down at me at an insane rate. Too close to turn!! _Gogogogogogogogo!!_

I sped down, knowing I needed to flare at just the right moment, and watching America come up to meet me.

_Now! _I flared, gliding out of the path of the doomed fighter. It raced passed me, and I caught the wind from it as I stopped to look, flapping my wings to keep me in the same place. I watched as it hurtled down, finding a way to pull up slightly, but the momentum landed them in the ocean.

(Jade, can you hear me? It's Jake. Are you alright?) Came the voice, and I looked up at the fighter, nodding.

(I'm fine. You nearly got me with that fighter, but other than that I'm sill alive) I said, then added (No one is going to try and take my life without a fight. Not the Yeerks, and not Crayak)

(Glad to know) he said to me as the fighter sidled up alongside me, opening the hatch for me to fly in. I did, and the moment it shut, I became myself again, kneeling on the cold metal floor and shuddering.

When I was myself again, I felt arms around me, and I looked up to see Marco, smiling down at me.

"I told you, you can't back out of our date, not even if you throw yourself out a ship hatch" he said softly, his arms securely around me, and I put my arms around him, shaking like a leaf, but managing to laugh a little at his lame joke.

"It wasn't planned" I said softly. A few seconds later I heard someone clearing their throat, and I looked up to see Jake and Ithiell smiling down at us like it was the funniest thing in the world.

We sprung apart, both of us red-faced, with me suddenly wishing he was still holding me...

"Uh, it's good to know you're ok" Ithiell said a little awkwardly, coming and helping me off the ground, then putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled, nodding.

"I'm ok, but what about... what about the Aerionna? The last time I saw, she wasn't faring too well against that Blade ship" I said, a new fear sinking in. The fear that my friends would...

"That's what I've been thinking about. I mean, we have this fighter, so why not use it" Ithiell said, smiling and moving back to the controls, with me following him. He pulled up the view of the Aerionna and the Blade ship, and neither looked like it was doing too well, but if I knew Lowri, he wouldn't give up so easily. I guessed neither would Visser Three.

"We're gonna fight dirty, aren't we?" I smiled, knowing this could work in our favour. Too bad Ithiell was always about a hundred steps ahead of me.

"Yep. And you're gonna fire the weapons"

"Why me? Why not one of the boys? Whoever fired the last one got a pretty good shot in and..."

"No Jade, you. I've seen how you attack, and we're gonna need that fighting spirit, as you call it, to really give them hell" he said, as we ascended towards the Blade ship.

"Just think of what you're fighting for" Jake said, patting my shoulder softly for just a split second.

"For Amanda" Ithiell said, as the Blade ship grew huge again.

"No, for my family. For you guys, _and _for this planet" I said, taking over the weapons station. I knew how to fire and what to do. I'd been shown how to fire before. I just... didn't know how to fly it.

As I watched, Ithiell moved to the back of the Blade ship, which was still firing relentlessly on the Aerionna. The Aerionna fired back with equal force.

"Guess that means they got their weapons back online" I muttered to myself, and beside me I saw Ithiell nod. Then he pressed a panel at the side of him, and kept it there.

"Ithiell to the Aerionna. We've come to be your backup" Ithiell announced to them. A speaker! Of course!

"It's about time Ithiell. We're getting our butts whipped!" Came Lowri's agitated voice, and I couldn't help but laugh. He'd gotten that from Robert!

"How are the others?"

"Fine, but not for long if you keep yapping and don't do something!"

"On it sir" he announced, then turned to me.

"Fire at the back engines. That should cripple them enough" I nodded, turning to work at the controls, only being a little slower than I used to be, making sure I aimed my shot right, and fired.

BAAAMMMM!! An explosion that nearly ripped off half the back end of the ship!

The shock wave got us, but we managed to absorb most of it. As I watched, I saw the tail end of the ship explode in a blaze of fire.

"Nice shot" Marco commented, sounding surprised.

I turned to the two boys, smiling proudly.

"What? You didn't think boys were the only ones who played arcade games, did you?"

"It's not over yet Jade" Ithiell said turning my attention back to the screen, where the Aerionna fired off another round, and the Blade ship finally started to fall down towards the earth, and I noticed it was doing the same thing as the fighter, trying to land itself in the ocean I supposed.

"Yess! We did it!" I cried, turning around and hugging both the boys, one a little longer than the other. Then I turned and hugged Ithiell, laughing happily.

He laughed too, and I could tell he was happy as well. We let go, turning to the view screen as an image of Lowri's discouraged face suddenly came into view.

"Come on Ithiell, we're going to need your help over here. We'll land, and you follow us" Came Lowri's strained voice. I knew that voice. It meant... that they'd lost a lot of their crew.

"Don't worry Lowri, we'll honour their deaths. I promise you" I said looking at him, smiling sadly, sealing my promise. He knew that too.

"I know you will. But this war isn't over yet Jade. You know that, right?"

I nodded "I know"

"But at least we know we're not alone anymore" Jake sighed, looking weary. I guess he too was utterly exhausted. It had been a long day, for all of us, and I found out one piece of toast doesn't go so far when you're fighting alien slugs.

Hmm. I needed food.

**----Authors note----**

**This chapter was inspired by a song called '_Sandstorm' _by someone called Darude. It's a fast pumping dance theme with no words, and it was perfect for this chapter. I just wanted to add my thanks to this totally cool song. **

**One more chappie to go. It's a bit... how do you say it? Fluffy?**


	14. Finally, the date

"You've got nice eyes"

"They're just eyes"

"I love your hair. It's so soft..."

"That's cause I blow-dried it before I got here"

"And you've got such a pretty..."

"Let me guess, you're always this 'warm' towards girls?"

"That's what Rachel would tell you, but don't listen to her"

"Ladies man huh?" I raised an eyebrow, smirking a little.

"You know it baby"

"How many times to I have to tell you, I'm not a baby" I said with a hint of humour in my voice.

"What, can't take a compliment?"

"Oh, I can. Just not overwhelming compliments, all from the same guy that doesn't need to flatter me"

"Ouch! That hurts" he pretended to be hit in the heart, leaning back in his seat a little.

"Very funny. Has anyone told you that _you've _got nice eyes?" I asked. His eyes, honestly, were _gorgeous. _Soulful eyes, Amanda would call them.

Again, it looked like I'd hit him over the head with a brick. He seemed to quickly recover, putting on a smirk.

"Actually, I have many female admirers"

"Oh _really_?" I laughed, finding I couldn't hold it in anymore. We were actually at McDonalds, or _Mickey D's_, as he liked to call it. We were sitting facing each other in one of the booths, and having just finished eating, he was already putting on that 'witty charm' that Rachel had warned me about a few days before.

Two weeks had passed since I went wind surfing without a parachute. Lowri and the others hadn't stayed on earth for long.

"We have to go back home to get my ship repaired to its former self, as well as to bury these lost souls" Lowri had said. He had lost over half of his crew, and all of us, even the Animorphs, had payed our respects to the dead. Talia could not, since she was badly injured by a console almost exploding in her face. Rachel had pulled her back, but barely in time, and it saved her life.

They had done their best to repair the ship, leaving the fighter for Ithiell and the others to get home in.

But not before I caught Rtaia and Ax said goodbye to one another, with Rtaia gently touching his cheek before joining her brother on the Aerionna. Tobias later told me that that's how Andalites kiss. Hmm, I wonder if Rtaia knew that.

But nothing was more rewarding than seeing my mother and two little sisters again that night. I'd got home, barely in time, and slept in the rented car on the way to the airport. As soon as I saw them coming through the terminal, I felt like someone had stuck me with an adrenaline rush. I hugged Phoebe like there was no tomorrow, nearly squeezing the life out of her, and I hugged my mum a little more gently. Tina (who was actually Ryan's twin) first snubbed her nose up at me, but then came and hugged me like she hadn't seen me in months. Well, _a_ month would probably be about right.

Then Marco had decided to push the date, and with my parents being so protective of me, they'd actually asked to meet him before the date. Thankfully I got him out the door before they gave him the 'third degree'.

Now, we were sitting across from each other, as Marco held my hand and told me how 'beautiful' I was. But I know better. Beauty has nothing to do with the heart.

We left McDonalds, heading for the movies, and Marco kept hold of my hand. Almost as if he thought I was going to try and jump out of another plane or something. Hah! Fat chance!

"This has been nice so far. Really... normal"

"Normal? Well, I thought since you were with me it'd be a rollercoaster ride, a mad..."

"But I like normal" I said, entwining our fingers. I felt him tense up a little, then relaxed and smiled at me.

"That's good. I like normal too" he said, turning into the sweet guy that had held me as I shook in the fighter. We walked along, until we got to the cinema, and I caught a glimpse of Rachel going into The Gap.

"That girl's a shop-o-holic" Marco said, noticing the same thing I did.

"Hey, don't be surprised if you see me with her in the next few months. I like to shop too. All Amanda's influence, you can count on that" I smiled, and he shook his head, smirking.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"Something really good" I said softly, leaning over and gently kissing him on the lips. As I pulled away, I saw him looking at me in utter shock.

"Whoa- huh?"

I shook my head, smiling and pulling him along.

"Come on then, let's go see and old sci-fi"

**--------------------------------------Complete------------**

**Hey guys, whatcha think? Good? Bad? Needs improvement? **

**I'm also thinking about making a sequel to this one. Any takers? **

**Tell me what you think, I'm feeling really good at the moment. :)**


End file.
